Of Hero Days: In a Daze
by Sorora-hime
Summary: Years after the graduation of Midoriya 'Deku' Izuku, it was time to pass down the next torch onto the younger generations. With book in hand, spirit in her heart, the story of Midoriya Eri unfolds! Timeskip Fic! Heavy-OC (accepting submissions too!) Shit summary I suppose...
1. Prologue

**Holy crap you have no idea how plot bunnies attacked me! Ever since Eri was introduced in the Manga and had Fanarts of her grown up self with Midoriya and Kota, plot bunnies attacked me like All Might Ora-ing that Noumu in Season 1!**

 **Well, yeah, I'm a scumbag for not updating 'The Other One' but only because I was readin' through the manga again! So rest assured, 'The Other One' is still being updated, just had to get this damn bunny outta my Head!**

 **Also cause I don't wanna lose the idea** _ **too**_ **fast. Anyway, onto the premise of sorts.**

* * *

 **Of Hero Days: In a Daze**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

As the three fighters stood tall and proud, it couldn't be same for their body conditions. Though their spirit still burned within, even the most, up most top students has a limit. Of course, the three took a moment to absorb the atmosphere.

" _AND THERE IS THE FINAL SHOWDOWN FOLKS! IN BETWEEN THE GENIUS BAKUGOU, THE PRODIGY TODOROKI AND THE FAN FAVORITE UNDERDOG, MIDORIYA!"_

"Ah…shit that guys screamin' hurts my ear…"

"Haah…same here…"

"Guys…"

Now one would wonder, why the hell is the one of the top students of Class 1-A having a three way fight in front of a large audience in a stadium? Because the young kids that you once knew isn't a kid anymore. Stopped of innocence, adolescent and timid nature, now hardened, spirited young adults in their graduation day.

Of course which sums to whom will be this year's top graduate. A test, ala Yuuei Tournament style in all different categories but no one was more excited in the final stages. Originally set to be one on one, a twist came and the three shining stars was given a chance on who will come out on top.

Though brutal, only one will stand above others and be the number one!...graduate of Yuuei this year. We have the ever hot headed Bakugou Katsuki, still explosive as ever, still full of rage…only multiply that tenfold and surprisingly not so jerk-ish anymore.

"I beatin' you guys shits to oblivion!"

Well…maybe.

Nearby, the ever calm Todoroki Shouto. Surpassing far beyond everyone, a devastating duo style fighter who dominates both close and long range combat. A true monster were it not to his actual kind nature. Though still retaining his demeanor in his earlier years, he's much more open then before.

"Bakugou…Midoriya…let's give it everything we've got…"

"I…second that…"

And the last, tired gasp belonged to look and behold the still socially awkward, but getting there under dog, Midoriya Izuku. Still as awkward as ever, still as shy as ever and still moving (and to a certain extent, girls) hearts to wherever he goes. No one had expected the young boy to grow into what was known as the 'Big Three'.

Yes there was them before but they're long Pro's by now.

Anyway, the condition of three fighters we're all not too good. Bakugou had dirt marks and bruises everywhere, added along his arms were pulsing like hell due to overusing his Quirk in a short burst momentums at a near constant rate.

Shouto was not doing well either. His breaths we're extremely ragged and his left side had some burnt marks while the other side had some patches of skin a bit purple due to over use and/or forced to over use his right side.

And finally, Midoriya. He was…well…worse between the three. One of his arm was limp and bruised, his body battered and his face looked as if he was ready to faint. He only stood on one leg as the other was bent in an odd angle, but the adrenaline kept him going.

Just because he can go 82% doesn't mean he can go 100% rapidly. It's still a large gap! Even then, reaching the maximum would be his predecessor's maximum! He haven't achieved his _**own**_ maximum yet!

Midroiya sighed and said, "A-At any rate…I think the fights gone long enough. Anymore would just endangered our lives!"

"And this is coming from the shit who beats up a Villain? Fuck that!"

"This is different Kacchan!"

"…He's right. You're hands are shaking already."

"Shut it half and half bastard!"

Bakugou bit his lip but couldn't agree more. His hands were shaking but he gripped them into a fist. One strike. One last, powerful strike to determine who gets to be on top!...which of course he would be the one! With a last breath, he used his explosive to propel himself into the sky!

As he flew beyond the stadium, he dropped down!

"To be Number One!"

Shouto also prepared his final strike. He knows Bakugou will prepare one final large explosion and so he encased the entire arena with ice as he prepared his fire! Using Bakugou's explosion with the condensed oxygen in the encased arena will trigger a large explosion! Shouto just needs to prepare his recoil impact.

"To be a great Hero!"

And so, Midoriya gripped his movable fist hard, before taking a step/limp back as his hands let's out his signature glow.

 _ **One for All…100%...**_

This is it, this is their final strike! To be the Number One! To be a great Hero! With their resolve, they shouted-

""" _ **I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!"""**_

" _ **DEEEEKKKUUUUU!"**_

" _ **MIDORIYAAA!"**_

" _ **KACCHAAAN! TODOROKIIII!"**_

As Bakugou plummeted into the ground with his hands thrust forward-!

"MEGATON….IMPAAAAAACT!

Shouto swiped his arm, let loose a large fire which triggers a massive explosion around the vicinity and-!

"NIFLHEIM!"

And with a final heave, Midoriya thrust his fist! The fist which he has poured his heart into! The fist that has defied fate and shaped the future!

" _DETROID….SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH!"_

As the finalist's let's out their final, most massive, most powerful, most explosive impact, they….!

* * *

 _ **Bzzzzttttt…**_

"Okyaaaa?!"

"Nooooooo!"

A girl and boy screaming was heard, followed by groaning as the sight of static on TV was seen. The boy grumbled and pushed a button on a nearby CD player and popped out the cassette. "Tch…" He muttered. "Stupid out of date thing. Why doesn't anyone record that on their phone anyway?!"

"Because Todoroki-kun's heat intensity burned away and/or melted metal within the Stadium…" A voice, belonging to Midoriya 'Deku' Izuku, was heard. Long of his usual shy demeanor, Midoriya stood tall with a gentle smile. His trademark Hero Costume was seen, heavily resembling his costume 'Gamma', save for a minor adjustments by his arms, and a single, tattered black cape by his shoulder.

Midoriya certainly aged well, growing taller, though nothing much changed. He peered down to a boy and smiled. "Kota, Eri, do tell why are you screaming so early in the morning?"

"Cause' we were watching Big Bro's final fight before his graduation! It was the best thing I've ever seen!"

"It was ten years ago and it's _**still**_ being used as a reference? People sure do love explosive fights…till' someone almost breaks apart their body, hahaa…" Midoriya joked, remembering the scars he earned. Recovery Girl wouldn't let him hear the end of it!

"Besides, aren't you supposed to be with your Aunt?"

"She's right across the street you know…" Kota mused, before eyeing the girl in front of him. "And you."

"Hiii?!"

"Kota, you know she's…well…"

"Like you when you were young?"

"Dang it who teaches you this blunt-ness?!"

"Bakugou did."

"…"

"…I-Izu-nii…"

"Yes Eri?"

The girl sniffled, slowly inching herself away from Kota. Why she was hanging out with him, she doesn't know. He wasn't bad honestly, in fact, he was kinda like a brother to her but…

"Toughen up Eri!" Kota huffed, flicking his finger and sent a water-like projectile towards Eri's forehead. It was…more or less his way of trying to get her to open up. He was weird but she knew he meant good but…

Couldn't he be more nicer like Midoriya? She blushed at the memory of his sweet, kind acts, trance in her own dream land where bells were ringing where people were gathered for a special wedding involving her and-

"Earth to Eri!"

 _ **Flick!**_

"Kya?!"

"Kota, that's not nice…"

"But Bakugou said this is how he teaches you to 'toughen up'!"

 _ **Kacchan is the last person whom you should take advice regarding helping people!**_

Still, he couldn't help but laugh and eyed outside the window where the ever growing society was seen. Ten years. Ten years since his graduation day, and seven since his fateful showdown with _**that**_ person. Some sacrifices were made…

 _He peered down and eyed his metallic right arm._

But it was for the greater good…hopefully. Now a Pro Hero with only one goal in mind. He peered at Eri who was cowering behind a chair as Kota tried to 'toughen' her up. It was to see young Eri spread her wings. Of course, raising her single was hard indeed.

What?

You would think he got a girl in his life? _**Pah.**_ Eri mattered most at the moment, though he couldn't help but shake his head as he read newspaper and magazine headline nowadays. Something about Midoriya being a good role model for children, and was the most sought after single man-

 _ **Ehm**_.

That will be another story for another time. Midoriya shook his head with a smile and picked up a nearby book, it seems to be a self made scrap book with the title '1-A' in it. He grinned and said, "You think you're prepared guys?"

"Y-Yes!"

"But of course!"

Eri and Kota said their determined answers easily. Nodding, he said, "I'll walk you guys there. After all, who wouldn't want to send off their loved ones on their first day of school?"

Eri shakily nods and prepared her bag, hoisted on her back and dressed in a familiar, grey coloured uniform with black leggings. She eyed a small tattered black cloak on her bag, before smiling. How long has it been since she found salvation? Quite long truth to be told.

Eri eyed Midoriya and Kota, before making a shaky nod. Suffice to say…she could say that she still felt nervous. She had always been under the spotlight due to being officially adopted by Midoriya and his mother, and even taking their family name in.

 _ **Midoriya Eri.**_

It wasn't strange for people to swarm up as to why a fan favorite Pro Hero was adopting this girl, added the fact that even amongst the new generation of Pro Heroes know of her…Quirk. Speaking of which, Eri made a tiny, glum pout.

She peered up at her horn and sighed. The Pro Heroes had made this tiny rule regarding her Quirk when she was a kid, the fact that it was an extremely dangerous Quirk, and it might as well be out right banned! A Quirk that could even revert people to it's primal state, or even before they exist!

Such a dangerous Quirk and yet…Midoriya went against everyone. He believed in her, and he himself tutored her on how to, at the very least, use her Quirk in a way to not endangered people. If she wasn't touched before, she was now. Even more so.

Smiling a bit, she towed behind Midoriya and Kota, smiling at the two as they had a small chat. The trio made their way to the station where people eyed them. Kota, due to his past and child of a famous Pro Hero that met their tragic end, Midoriya, who he himself is a family and fan favorite, being the 'People's Hero', and finally, Eri, the girl who was adopted by Midoriya that seemingly came out of nowhere.

Midoriya used all of his power to hid away her past from the media in hopes she could live a normal life, and though people questioned her origins, Midoriya kindly asked the media to stop pursuing her. Eri did a small giggle and hopped into the train with the other two.

Shyly, Eri gripped Midoriya's hand due to the sheer crowd, and a tiny bit sense of claustrophobic kicked in. Midoriya took notice and smiled, pulling Eri closer prompting the girl to sigh in a relaxed manner while Midoriya eyed her, before a small solemn gaze settled in.

See…Eri was a child that had gone through a lot. From being experimented, abandoned, sight of bloody combat, people getting hurt because of her, Stockholm Syndrome to a certain degree…and worst of all…even after all the therapy, all the happy moments Midoriya try to make…all the things he had done…

PTSD.

Trauma to be exact.

Eri has certain moments when she is…triggered by something. It makes her lose her composure, before going into a panic attack where her Quirk goes uncontrollable with only Aizawa-sensei being able to subdue her properly.

Still, one would wonder why she tried to enroll into a Hero Academic? One where situations could trigger her trauma moments in almost every situation? It was because of her will to not feel like a burden to Midoriya, and to help the people that has gone through what she has gone through, heck, even prevent it, and finally, to be able to help all the people in this world!

She wants to be useful to society, and even then, her true dream was to use her Quirk to help people in need! Just like her idol, Recovery Girl! Speaking of Heroes, Eri peered into Midoriya, and did a tiny smile as she tugged on his sleeves.

"Izu-nii…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"C-Can I…can I see that book again?"

Midoriya blinked, before noticing the train stopped as he smiled. He guided the two young teenagers out of the station and into a more quiet road as he fished out his trademark book of Heroes, one where he recorded every single thing he knows since Youth, and up until this very day!

He eyed the book a bit…before giving it to Eri. "Consider this a gift from me to you," Midoriya mused, before grinning. "Guess I passed my torch to you?"

"Wha?" Kota huffed in a confused manner while Eri giggled at the joke. Still to this day, Midoriya's Quirk was still kept secret with only a handful of people knowing it, both his mother and Eri included. Anyway, Eri took the book and said, "I-Is it fine?"

"Sure, had like six of them anyway."

"Heeeeyyy! Gimme one!" Kota complained. "It isn't fair that she has one too!"

" _ **Chiiiiiiii…."**_

And there was the hidden side of Eri people rarely see. She clutched Midoriya's hand and gazed down at Kota with the most cold eyes that man has ever seen. It was…more or less her possessiveness of Midoriya's attention. Years of being tend to by a really nice person did develop a childish crush and pampered attitude regarding his attention.

"Shut it!"

 _ **Flick!**_

"Kya?!"

Midoriya sweat dropped as Kota flicked his water bullet again at Eri's forehead, the two comically arguing over him. He perked his head up, before smiling. "Guys…we're here."

"Ah!"

"Oh!"

Midoriya saw Eri and Kota by the gates of the once famous Yuuei Academy. Lots have changed over the years and…well…things changed. Still…a sense of pride and proud was felt in his shoulder as he saw Kota and Eri standing by the gates.

From an outside view, the three looked like a family of sorts, with each taking traits from Midoriya himself. Eri had inherited Midoriya's shyness, awkward demeanor and overall his timid nature, but as well as his unshaking will, strong sense of spirit and heroism and kind nature.

Kota had inherited Midoriya's smarts, battle tactical powers and his strong sense of spirit and heroism. Now one would wonder, what the hell is with all this information bomb? Because the story is a jump start to no longer Midoriya's story. It is a start to a young girl's story, on the journey on how she became a great Hero.

Starting with Yuuei Academy as a foothold, which now stripped of it's former glory and became an average heroic academy institute.

* * *

 _ **End of Prologue**_

Information bomb is important cause' it's a start to a planned out longer story. The next chapter will be a flash back chapter as to how Eri applied and passed into Yuuei, with Kota, and why Yuuei is no longer the once famous academy and became a shell of it's former glory.

Onto the core of the story, a time skip story! Set roughly around _**ten years**_ after their _**graduation**_ , and the defeat of a certain someone who shall be named later on.

 _ **So.**_

To start up, this will be a _**heavy-oc**_ fanfic, meaning there will be lots of OC's. Some will be introduces, some will be late. But I will try to make a diverse cast. Oh and feel free to send in an OC if you're interested. Via PM only though!

Secondly, the story will also cover the lives of our _**previous**_ main cast, in touch with their married/single/Parenthood lives. Or ya know, their bad ass strengths and shit. If you have questions, feel free to ask.

Oh and regarding Midoriya's relationship status? _**I have no idea**_.

As the meme 'Everything goes with 'You Say Run', I say, 'Everything goes with Midoriya!'

Because c'mon folks, we all know Midoriya deserves some ladies (or more) with his personality. _**And who doesn't love a cute looking single father?!**_

Anyway, till' the next chapter folks!

Sorora out.


	2. Breakthrough: Rewind!

**Hi there! quick update! I was happy with the positive reviews and PM's! So I got a total of** _ten_ **PM's!**

Most of you guys were skeptical at the story, and will await to send in this OC's, WHICH IS GOOD BTW. The OC's will have their time to appear, or even have ANY form story role until I deem it's time. Will they appear? Yes! Will have their role? Maybe!

I want to try to be like Canon, like how they flesh out their characters! Is there a limit to the OC's? Maybe. So it's a bit of a dangerous to send like ten plus in one shot. But still try to send em' a lot! I want to make a diverse cast, so trying to juggle it is hard but I'll try my best!

Without further notice, let us start!

 _ **First and LAST Disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. OC'S ARE MADE BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND OC'S I MADE IS**_ _MINE_ _ **. I do not own BNHA as well!**_

* * *

 **Of Hero Days: In a Daze**

 **Chapter 2: Break Through! Rewound!**

 _We take our tale back a few weeks before now._

"A-Are…are you serious?!"

"I am."

Midoriya stood in the office of the Principle of Yuuei, Principle Nezu. He had a face of pure shock as Midoriya opts a kind smile. He walked around Nezu and eyed the large window behind him where a simple stadium was seen behind them.

"How long has it been since this Academy's declining state?" Midoriya questioned himself. "Ten years. Wait…make that seven…"

"Since…"

"That day…" Midoriya huffed and eyed his right metallic arm. A small solemn smile entered his face, before sighing. "I honestly wouldn't blame the parents though…"

Nezu couldn't agree more as he fished out an old newspaper, seven years of age as he eyed the dreadful headlines

 _ **Pro Hero 'Deku' successfully defeats Mastermind of the League of Villains!**_

 _A staggering fight between the uprising Pro Hero, 'Deku', as he exchanged blows with the Mastermind of the League of Villains, Shigaraki Tomura. Deku had been moving through the battlefield with insane speed, one that seems familiar to the Symbol of Peace, All Might!_

 _However, Shigaraki Tomura was not lagging behind at all! His movements resembled a Villain All Might fought with a Black Mask many years ago!_

 _However, it did came with a price! Hundreds of causality, more so injured and lands razored in their wake!_

 _ **A blurry picture of Midoriya and a silver haired man clashing against each other was seen.**_

 _It was not for the arrival of a fellow former classmate and her sacrifice, added along with Deku's right arm, that they both finally defeated the Mastermind! In remembrance to the Pro Hero and former classmate who sacrificed herself, she was none other than-_

"Yeesh Media wasn't easy on you," Nezu huffed. "When they knew of your time in Yuuei, what your class, and your generation went through, we were deemed untrustworthy for the safety of the future generations!"

He eyed Midoriya.

"Which is why, even despite we have lost most of our facilities, most of our beloved staff, some of our beloved alumni _**and**_ having a track record of a _**mole**_ amongst us _ **and**_ an unguaranteed history of unsafety…why do you recommend Eri on going here? We're barely scratching by!"

"Because I believe in the Spirit of this Academy, on the Academy which has opened the gateway to where I am standing now," Midoriya replied, eyeing Nezu as he turned around. "And Eri herself requested this. As by her words, it is her…erm…'Dream Academy'.."

"I-Is that so? Most of our students had dropped out by their second and third years…to go to other Academies…"

"Well the rise of Shiketsu High really came in at a right time…" Midoriya chuckled a bit, before placing a paper by the table. "This is Eri's admission form. I'll be dropping when the day of the entrance exam comes in."

"Midoriya…thank you."

"Don't thank me Principle, thank Eri. Besides, even though the entrance exam wasn't as large as the one I had, I'm sure it'll still be quite a challenge. Eri's Quirk is indeed formidable and not to be trifled with…"

"Her…Quirk…"

"It's fine Principle," Midoriya assured Nezu. "I've trained her personally, and she learned a lot from my friends as well. See you soon!"

* * *

 _ **And so comes a shocking news.**_

Eri gazed at the TV as she watched a news channel.

 _ **Reports have confirmed only over a hundred applicants will be trying to enter Yuuei Academy. One would wonder why would they still be applying into such a dangerous Academy with their past records. Maybe it's due to the fact that it's free admission and closer towards the nearby areas and-**_

"Mm…Inko-san…" Eri huffed. "Why are people dishing out Yuuei this long?"

Midoriya Inko peered up, age was seen around her as streaks of white hair begun showing. She opts a thinking face and said, "Do you remember the things that Izuku went through? Of all the adventures he told you? On what he did?"

"Standing up against Villains, fighting against the order in order to do the right things… _ **helping**_ a Villain to rehabilitate…"

"A lot of those things is deemed unsafe, and not everyone agrees with those methods," Inko reminded Eri. "As much as we know Izuki does the right thing, almost everyone view it otherwise. They prefer-"

" _ **Their own safety and preserved actions,"**_ Eri said with slight venom, a rare sight for her. "Is that why Izu-nii is aggressive in doing his Heroics?"

"That's why. He wants to make an example to everyone."

Eri smiled at the thought. He certainly taught her many things, from how he views his heroic deeds, to the reasons as to why he help those Villains rehabilitate, heck, he even said it might be because of him that the Super Villain Shigaraki Tomura got _**that**_ far.

The girl sighed in a happy manner, before standing up as she said, "Will…Will you be fine once I enroll into Yuuei?"

Inko made a warm smile as she eyed the apartment she lived in. Asides renovations, this was still the very same home she and Midoriya had been staying from his childhood, all the way to where he stood now. The older lady smiled and said, "I'll be fine. Besides, even when doing Heroics, Izuki still makes it in time for dinner doesn't he?"

"He does!" Eri giggled. The day had resumed like any other day, with her doing her own things before her private teacher came where she does home schooling, up until helping Inko making dinner. The days usually goes like this…until a week has passed where it began to change.

* * *

"Breath in…breath out…" Eri said to herself as she stood on the doorway of her home. She had woken up early for the entrance exam at Yuuei, and is currently doing a self chant to calm herself down. She had certainly taken Midoriya's socially awkward and timid demeanor as her legs visibly shook.

"Okay okay…gears…check…" She mused and eyed her attire which consist of her middle school uniform. She carried a bag where her track suit lies before slowly doing stretches. "Leaving…now!"

She stretched again.

"Any moment now…"

And again…

"Okay! This time for sure!"

And again…

"Seriously, the last time!"

….she did it again.

"Eri…"

"Hii?!" Eri flinched in shock as Midoriya stood by the kitchen, dressed in his Hero Costume. He chuckled at Eri's nervousness, before walking up towards her and knelt down, slowly rubbing her head.

"You'll be fine. The exams, as what I head, isn't as hard as the one I went through…"

"S-Still! W-What if a gigantic robot comes? What if someone who has a large are of effect Quirk hits me?! What if there was a Villain attack and-…and-...and…!"

"Eri…breath…"

The girl took short grasps…before sighing out. "S-Sorry…" Eri huffed out. "A-And even after all the things you teach me…I'm still a wimp!"

"Truth to be told…you are in a _**far**_ better condition then I was on my entrance exam!"

"R-Really? B-But Uraraka-san told me you smashed the Type Zero robot in a single hit!"

"At the cost of one of my arms and both of my legs breaking…" Midoriya dead pans, sighing at the memory. "But you're a different case! I taught you how to fight, Kacchan did and so did Todoroki!"

"W-Well…I-If you say so…"

"Not me. _**You**_."

Eri smiled in appreciation, before nodding with a small determined face. "T-Thank you Izu-nii! I won't disappoint you!"

"Try saying that about yourself," Midoriya reminded. "It's not about me, it's you!"

"U-Understood!" Eri replied and did a playful salute. "I-I'll be off now!"

Eri did a bow, before rushing off the house as Midoriya chuckled at the sight of Eri nearly tripping herself. She reminded him of himself in his youth that's for sure, from having doubts in his own Quirk, his combat abilities, his shy and timid demeanor and all the way to his shaky posture and wobbly legs.

"But…she's gone through a lot…" Midoriya huffed. Her back story, her pain, her suffering…to where she arrived now…a fitting story for a main character! Her future starts now! Midoriya eyed the sky as the sun shined brightly.

Good luck Eri!

* * *

"Good luck to me!" Eri mumbled a self made chantra as she walked down the stairs of the apartment, determination filling her heart and head. She wonders what is the type of people she would be encountering? Would they be nice? Would they judge her appearance? Would they-

"K-Kota…"

"D-Damn it…I don't need you sending me off!"

"But it's my duty as your legal Guardian and besides, I want to send you off before I go to work!"

"Shouldn't you be like retiring you old bag?"

"O-Old bag?!"

Eri blinked and saw the sight of a boy walking ahead of an older lady (though she looked _**really**_ young…) while opting a grumpy demeanor. Judging from her conversation, he seems to be embarrassed at his guardian sending him off.

Slowly, she approached the boy and said, "K-Kota-kun…Sosaki-san…"

"Hm? Oh it's just Eri…"

"Kota! At the very least say your greetings! I'm sorry Eri…"

"I-It's fine Sosaki-san…"

This is Izumi Kota, being the grumpy boy, and Sosaki Shino, his Aunt, or famously known as Pro Hero 'Mandalay'. The two seems to be heading towards the same direction Eri was going as she said, "W-Where are you guys going?"

Kota is…more or less a friend to her. Years ago, he moved right across Inko's apartment, right across the street with his Aunt due to unknown reasons. He didn't attend formal school and did home schooling like her. The two met when she was going down to take a break from studying, and after knowing Midoriya was nearby, he started hanging out with her.

He seemed to get peeved off at her timid nature, and in his words, he wants to be like Midoriya and tried asking her why she was so easily scared. Again, though he seemed annoyed, Eri felt his good intentions.

She explained what she had been through, and explained even more after Midoriya told her he met Kota when he was even younger. The two had some things in common, like a burning desire to be a hero, admiring Midoriya and even picked up some of his personality!

The two had been friends since. Well…asides…

"We're goin' to a place. What's it to ya?"

"Kota!" Mandalay huffed and 'konked' her nephew at his head, prompting him to grumble and covered his head with his trademark horned hat. Mandalay eyed Eri who sweat dropped, before saying, "We're heading towards Yuuei Academy."

"R-Really? S-So does that mean he was telling the truth about applying there?"

"You too?" Kota mused as Eri nods her head. The boy stared at Eri…before flicking a water bullet to her forehead.

"Kya?!"

"You should really toughen up, else you get swarmed-"

 _ **Konk!**_

"Damn you old bag!"

"Kota! Manners!"

Eri whimpered as Mandalay apologized once more, before konk-ing Kota in the head again who grumbled something. He did it as a sign for her to toughen up, and though his intentions was good, his methods were…questionable.

Eri now understood why Midoriya was disappointed when he learned that Kota spent an entire summer with Bakugou. Who knows what that man taught him! The girl sweat dropped at the though of Kota being like Bakugou, before sighing.

He was definitely less…erm…'jerk-ish', just a bit grumpy. "So grouchy…"

"What'cha said?!"

 _ **Flick!**_

"Kya?!"

"Kota!"

 _ **Konk!**_

* * *

And so, I, Eri, had no idea why would I be hanging out with Kota. He is a nice boy without a doubt but...I really dislike physical treatments. I shuddered at the phantom feelings in my arms and legs, before shakily gripping my bag.

I-Izu-nii wouldn't want me to break down on the entrance exam! That would put his years of caring me to waste! With a new found determination, I gripped my bag where a single, black tattered cape was seen. If you must know, this cape is a memento from another…person that I hold dear off.

He had wrapped this around me when I was a child as he risked his life to protect me from that awful person, and till to this day, this cape reminds me of the journey and hardship that people gone through to make me where I stand today, and for that, I must not give up and falter! I will achieve my dream, and make the people who lifted me this far proud!

Yeah!

The train came to a halt as the doors opened. Yeah! This is it! I walked forward, fierce determination in head while failing to feel that I had tripped on my two feet and nearly touched the floor…only to be suspended halfway through.

Eeeehhh?!

A wet object was holding me arm as I peered back to see Kota sighing, Mandalay giggling while nearby people snickered at me. "Damn it…don't you know tripping before a large event is a bad omen?" Kota reminded me as he and his Aunt stepped out of the train.

He dropped me on the ground as the water-like arm returned to his body once more. "And be careful, seriously watch where you go…"

"H-He does care you know…" Mandalay mused with a sweat dropped as I sighed.

"Wish he could be gentler…"

"He…has a bit of trouble expressing himself that I can say…"

Grumbling, the three of us carried on our walk. Mandalay and I had a small chat about how was things and our day to day life, with Kota chiming in time to time. It wasn't that much of a long walk before we arrived in the gates of Yuuei Academy.

As I peered up, the once large Academy seemed a bit less…grand comparing when it was on it's prime seven years ago. The building seemed half of what it used to be, and the paveway and aura wasn't as grand as when I used to visit it when I was little.

I gripped my bag and did a small smile as I said, "Guess we made it…"

"Couldn't expect much though," Kota mused. "I won't be surprised if there was less then a hundred of people applying. It's become a back water and cheap way to become a Hero I tell ya…"

I couldn't agree more…which is why I love this Academy dearly. Despite the turbulences, the financial crisis and all the trouble it has, it still kept standing up to keep up it's old traditional goal, to breed a new generation of aspiring heroes.

Though small, I think there was a Yuuei alumni who is in the Top Ten Hero ranking…

Anyway, I looked at Kota and said, "Shall we head to the-"

"Move."

 _ **Shove.**_

"Kya?!" I flinched as Kota caught me by reflex, though his gaze turned into a glare as a boy shoved his way past me. He peered back as his jet black hair fluttered, with a shade of yellow, neon, purple and red by the tips. He seemed to be wearing a grey uniform with a bag hoisted on his left shoulder as his crimson red eyes peered down at me.

"If ya' just goin' to stand there, then I suggest you move aside. You're blockin' the way."

"You could've just asked!" Kota fumed as the boy shrugged and walked ahead. I eyed Kota who twitched his eye as he said, "And to think he's a student here…"

"How can you tell?"

"I saw Big Bro's uniform once, it's similar to the one he's wearing right now. Tch! Looks like this won't be the last time we'll be seeing him…"

I couldn't help but look at the guy's back and stared, before I groaned. So this guy's a student? Now I have one more grumpy people to deal with! I consciously gazed at Kota who didn't take notice as I stood straight. "A-At any rate, we should go now…" I reminded and eyed Mandalay. "T-Thank you for sending us Mandalay-san…"

"No problem. Good luck Kota, I'll be off to work now!"

Kota merely gave a thumbs up as we walked together towards a direction, following signs that stated where applicants should go. We entered the building and had some turns and there before arriving in this…auditorium of sorts and-

"Well…I wasn't far off."

Hey hey! I blinked in surprise as Kota confirmed his theory. The place was like a ghost town! No less then two hundred people was here! Most of them looked pretty…ermm…bored. Like there was a disinterest in their eyes.

"Huh…you would think it would be only two hundred…tops."

"Woah there! You gotta have faith man, I'm sure we'll get lovely students this year!"

"…Mic…we've been doing this for more then a decade. We're barely going by. Last year's batch was absolutely horrible!"

"And what happened to 'I believe in this year' my dear friend Aizawa- oh crap, we're here!"

Kota and I turned our heads to the side and saw two man walking up to the podium. One of them had a…erm…hobo like appearance while the other had this rock star theme going on. Oh my…is this-

"Pro Hero Present Mic and Eraserhead," Kota said with genuine surprise. "I'm surprised they were sticking around for this long…"

"I'm surprised myself kid," Eraserhead mused, overhearing Kota, before he took notice of me, eyes widening a bit. "Oh? Eri?"

"A-Aizawa-san…h-hello…" I greeted shakily. Another person that was involved in my past. Pro Hero Eraserhead, or real name Aizawa Shota. One of the three people in this world so far who can stop me should I lose control. He was heavily involved in my therapy and training regarding my Quirk, serving as a stabilizer should I go over board.

"Surprised you applied to this dump," Aizawa mused. "I expect you to be in Class soon."

"T-There's no guarantee I'll pass the test yet S-Sir…"

"Oh? Do I here the lazy bag Eraserhead having a soft spot on this lil' girl?" Present Mic teased nearby as Aizawa sighed.

"Just start."

* * *

Kota and Eri took their sit, with them being directly in front of the podium as Present Mic pushed up his sun glasses. "Alright folks…so it would seem that this year's batch is even less then before…" Present Mic announced the pathetic news, though nearby applicants just ignored it. "So we have decided that this would be our final year."

…

…

...

…

"Huh?" Kota went, clearly confused. Aizawa sighed heavily as Present Mic scratched his head.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure this Academy went through rather…crappy years," Aizawa admits and eyed the applicants. "Which is why this year's applicants will be the final applicant we will be accepting. We will not accept anyone easily just because the condition is like this…"

"How sad…" Mused a nearby girl. "Really loved the stories Uncle told."

"Indeed."

"…?" Eri peered back and saw two identical people sitting next to each other, twins it seems. The first one on the right side was a girl with pure white hair and black eyes, her long eyelashes was visibly seen from afar making her very beautiful and alluring, added with her waist length hair though it seems a bit unkept.

Next to the other girl was another girl, having the exact spitting image of the other girl save for a change in colour palette. The girl on the right had red hair tied into a loose pony tail and hung over her right shoulder, but unlike the white haired one, the girl's blue orbs gazed with such intensity, giving the impression of a glare.

"Mm…those two looks familiar…" Eri mused, before deciding to eye Present Mic and Aizawa again. The two Pro Heroes explained the situation basically, that though the Academy's dire state, it will not go easy on the exams either. After a brief speech and Present Mic attempting to pump up the applicants (which failed obviously), they were ushered to a nearby changing room to change their attires, before following the long hallway and into the examination field.

Eri, while changing, assessed the situation. Okay, so she would be going into her test now. Assuming it was similar to the ones Midoriya has told her, it should be easy. She was confident in her close combat skills after years being tutored by Midoriya and Bakugou.

Her Quirk…well she'll see how she can fare. She won't fail the people who had helped her reach this far! The horned girl peered behind her and eyed the other female applicants. They look strong, before she went into a trance of what she could expect.

Could some of them be a team player? Or maybe they are single handedly powerful? Will there be an area of effect type Quirk? Or maybe Mutated types? Or maybe-

"Hey."

"Oh!"

Eri flinched and turned around as she saw a girl standing next to her. Her pastel blue eyes gazed at Eri in a cold manner as she twirled hair, stopping just past by her shoulder blades. Her pale skin made Eri assume she was a foreigner as she said, "You were spacing out."

"H-Huh?"

"The others have left and you were spacing out."

"O-Oh…thanks."

"No problem."

Huh…she seemed nicer despite her cold gaze. The girl left donning a sports tank top with sleeve guards, the sleeve guards had some kind of blue lighting which was powered up by some kind of electrical source, though Eri saw no power cables or anything. Below, she wore track pants.

Eri quickly shuffled, donning a pure white track suit before trailing the girl. The two jogged to fasten their pace to catch up, before arriving in a large empty field, directly behind the Academy building where they saw other applicants waiting.

Eri wanted to ask the girl for her name but she dispersed amongst the crowds. Huffing, she scanned for Kota. It didn't take too long to find him with his hat as he said, "Took ya long enough…"

"Sorry…"

The two scanned their surroundings, eyeing the various applicants around them. Some of them had weird body structure, some was visibly standing out with either animal like features, metallic body parts etc etc. A variety of them to be simply said.

Eri took a deep breath, before she perked her head up as she saw Present Mic and Aizawa approaching them. "Everyone here?" Present Mic questioned from afar as everyone raised their hand. Nodding, he said, "Now that you're all here, let us brief you."

"The exam sets place in an artificial city, which is the stadium you see before you. Though it looks nothing like a city from the outside, within is a city sized scale fit enough to fit in three cities large." Aizawa explained.

 _ **No doubt since it seems to be the only fit grounds for any heroic lessons…**_

Eri made a sad expression at the thought how low her favorite Academy has fallen. She listened to Aizawa explaining the rules, basically, similar to what Midoriya told her about during his youth. They will place 'Villains' around the field, each varying different points.

Simply put, just destroy anything that is a robot.

"And remember, we will be watching everything," Aizawa reminded. "Anyone hitting other applicants on purpose is considered a direct rejection, and you will be escorted out immediately."

"Understood!" Everyone shouted as Aizawa gave their way in. Slowly, the applicants went inside as Aizawa stood by the door.

"As soon as this door closes, the exam starts."

Meanwhile, Eri marveled at the sight. She peered above and eyed the entire sky, an open stadium shaped in an oval manner. However, her amazement lies forward. An artificial city stood, so cast and large Aizawa wasn't even kidding when he said the place fits _**three**_ cities.

"I'm going ahead."

"Huh?"

Eri flinched as someone zoomed past by her. Kota made a serious face and said, "One of the features of a Hero is to not idle around, waiting for something to happen. It's a job that pushed you to constantly move…"

"O-Oh!" A nearby applicant mused, before started running forward. Eri blinked in surprise as everyone zoomed past by her, pushing and tossing the girl around. Some took flight with their Quirks, or seemingly flying. Some went underground, some went to the city buildings while others walked ahead.

Poor Eri was lost in a sea of people, with Kota also rushing ahead. As they plowed forward-

 _ **Click!**_

The sound of door closing was heard as Eri widens her eyes. "The exam has begun!" An applicant shouted as everyone went into alert. Huffing, Eri struggled to run ahead also, but this time took a more secluded route lest she get swarmed.

After a minute, Eri leaped into an alleyway, getting out of the crowd before running forward. She looked for an exit and-

 _ **Beep!**_

 _ **CRASH!**_

A robot bursts from the side of the wall, catching Eri off guard! The horned girl flinched in surprise, before shakily putting a brave face as her horn glowed instinctively. Noticing this, Eri quickly shook her head.

"N-No…not now!" Eri huffed and rushed in towards the robot! "R-Remember what Izu-nii and Bakugou taught you…apply force and…!"

Eri thrust her first forward, intending to hit the robot and-

 _ **BIFF!**_

She hits the robot!

 _ **CLANG!**_

Which is also metallic! Eri paused a bit, before the pain in her fist swarmed her, prompting the girl to bite her lip and whimpered in pain. The robot, however, didn't waste time and rushed in on the distracted Eri as the girl took a step back.

"I-I can't hit metal…but…maybe…" Eri huffed, before eyeing the hole in the wall the robot made. "Maybe I can do something else!"

Eri rushed to the side and ran into the hole, entering an area seemingly like an abandoned parking lot.

" _I-If I can take away from other people…"_

Eri's horn glowed again.

" _T-Then I can use this!"_

Eri spun around as the robot rushed in on her. Her horn glowed brightly as Eri rushed in once more, feeling the rush of adrenaline within her as her hand gave a small white glow! As she enclosed on the robot, time felt slow for her as she closed her eyes, her mind drifting off to a memory…

* * *

 _ **Hiks…**_

" _ **Eri?"**_

The little girl, no more then the age of nine by now, peered up.

" _ **I-Izu-nii…"**_

Midoriya knelt down to the girl's height, before peering to the side and saw a seed on the ground. He tilt his head to the side and said, _**"Been trying to use your Quirk again?"**_

The girl nods.

" _ **I-I can't do anything with it…"**_

" _ **Oh?"**_

" _ **F-For years I've been trying to find a way on how to use this power properly but…a-all I end up is making things go bad…"**_

" _ **How so?"**_

She points at the seed.

" _ **T-That was a plant before…"**_

Midoriya blinked. Didn't her Quirk _**only**_ on humans? He eyed the girl and said, _**"You can…no."**_

He smiled.

" _ **I think it's just need some practice."**_

" _ **But I've been trying for years now!"**_ The girl fumed. _**"I-I can't do anything properly-"**_

" _ **You used it onto a single object didn't you?"**_

" _ **F-Feh?"**_

" _ **Do you remember when I took you in? At the time, your Quirk couldn't be stopped when activated at will. The fact that you actually stopped before the plant disappeared entirely is a great progress!"**_

She sniffled, slowly calming down.

" _ **Try setting a barrier, limit yourself for the moment. Adjust the output of your Quirk and maybe you can get a more favorable result!"**_

" _ **Like when you were young?"**_

" _ **Exactly! Did you know I went through the first few months of my school with ONLY five percent of my power?"**_

" _ **Y-You can do that?"**_

" _ **So as long-"**_

* * *

"You use it properly!" Eri huffed and thrust her fist. _Adjust power output, focus on the arm, picture the water boiling! Too much would make it dispersed, and too little would do nothing!_

Eri let's out a roar as she thrust her palm onto the robot's chest as her horn's glowing intensifies! The moment her palm came into contact, the robot creaked violently, before slowly shrinking! To be specific, the machinery within the machine slowly dispersed, followed by the metal plating, the wires, all of them, disappearing!

Eri removed her hand as soon as she saw the robot turning into mere nuts and bolts! Eri has 'Rewound' the robot to the state of pre creation! The girl huffed, before eyeing her palm. Both were shaking violently, but despite that…

She smiled.

She can do this!

She made a determined smile, before quickly stepping back as a robot bursts through the wall followed by a couple more! Eri took a step back, before closing her eyes. She pictured Midoriya, to a specific memory of when he had fought with her, against that Yakuza guy who tormented her.

He…he had destroyed his body constantly to counter her rapid rewound-ing. The move he used was…

 _ **Full…Cowl…**_

Eri's entire body gave of a white glow, with white static coursing through her. It wasn't a move that enables her to get enhanced speed, not strength…however! Eri rushed onto the robot's with fierce determination!

The first robot rushed in at her as she slide on the ground, dodging the robot before tapping the robot on the back! Her left arm dispersed of it's glowing, and instead prompt the robot to glow as it slowly rewound itself to nuts and bolts again!

" _ **Remember…picture the taiyaki in the oven!"**_

She can do this now! With a determined smile, Eri rushed in towards the rest of the robot, taping one of them as it rewound to nuts and bolts again! Both of her arms dispersed of it's glowing, before she ran forward and performed a diving kick to another robot, rewound it, before moving onto the next robot.

As she run, she channeled her body once more as her arms and a leg glowed once more!

" _So as long as I control the output and focus it onto a single target, I can do this with ease!"_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

In a dark room lit only with screens, several people over watched the exam. The screens showed the entire battlefield, giving the people clear view on what was happening, right down to the secluded place.

Nearby, Aizawa was watching the screens with intent, and had a notepad and pen in hand. He was jotting down notes, eyeing the students carefully. It was happen when he saw a particular screen, quite far from the rest, meaning it was in a secluded place. There was a lone girl fighting there where each time she touched the robots, they instantly dispersed…or rather…

He saw things dropping. Nuts and bolts to be precise. Aizawa approached the screen and saw the scene unfolding, where each time the girl touched the robots, they were turning into nuts and bolts! Kind of like…

"Reverting back to it's pre creation state…" He mused. There was only one person he knows who can do that, and his guess was right on spot. He took notes of her, before eyeing other candidates as he said, "The exam is about to reach it's end. Time to release the big one."

He eyed a big red button, and without hesitation, pressed on it.

"Let's see if these kids can handle the new Type Zero."

* * *

"Hup!" Kota swiped his hand, sending torrents and endless torrents of water towards a group of robot, each getting ripped apart at the density of water Kota let loose, kinda like a river. He smashed his hands together, prompting the huddled up robot within the water to smash into one another, forming a large metallic ball encased in a large water ball.

Kota huffed before he flicked his hand, smashing the large ball of metal and water onto another group of robots, before jogging forward, clearing the area. He went into the main streets where chaos ensues and-

 _ **Clink!**_

A robot shot out from the side, catching Kota off guard and-!

"Hah!"

 _ **Doomph!**_

A girl sends herself propelling towards the robot, leg in the air and mimicked flying dragon kick! The girl made impact with the robot and smashed a hole onto the chest, before using her barehands to rip the robot in half.

The girl had blonde hair tied into a loose pony tail which rests just above her elbow, and a serious gaze, her black eyes staring at Kota. Currently, she wore a black coloured sports bra and black track pants as she huffed and said, "Don't get distracted."

"Tha-"

 _ **ZHOOM!**_

Before Kota could even finish, the girl leaped into the air with immense strength, leaving a dent as she latched herself onto the tall building right above Kota, before running with sheer speed and strength that kept her perfectly straight in a nintey degree angle!

"That's…some Quirk…" Kota mused, before he heard the sound of metal dropping! He perked his head up, before turning around to see Eri leaned against the wall, barely catching her breath. "Oh? Eri?"

"K-Kota!" The girl whimpered, glad to see a familiar face as she sighed out loud. "H-How're you doing?"

"Quite good actually…" Kota mused, before eyeing the nearby bolts and screws. "I take it you used your Quirk effectively?"

"Y-Yes! Interesting story is that-"

 _ **CLINK!**_

Eri went into alert and whipped her head around to see a robot rushing past by Kota and her…as it proceeded to attack other robots. Wait…what?

Kota and Eri widens their eyes in a comical manner at the sight of a robot beating down other robot, but this particular one had some kind of different…adjustments. For instance, other bots has metallic fists attached to it, this one had metallic drills, make shift from other robot parts, while the other had the plate of another robot, serving as a shield.

"Did…did you see that?"

"I did Eri, and my mind is still processing it-"

 _ **Choom!**_

Once again, Eri and Kota was caught off guard as the ground visibly shook, before hearing-

" _IT'S THE BIG ONE!"_

" _THERE'S MORE THEN ONE OF EM'!"_

Eri and Kota eyed each other, before walking towards the main road where the two saw the applicants fleeing from something. The two knew this situation, it had been all to similar from the ones that Midoriya's story had told.

There should be a giant robot coming in, large, but it moved slow so it shouldn't pose any threat-

 _ **CRAAAAAAASSSHHH!**_

A gigantic robot crashed through a tall building, actually moving with impressive speed as it ran towards the applicants! The number '2000' was etched on it's chest as Eri and Kota looked at each other. "As Izu-nii said, one of the virtues of a Hero is when to know to fight, or take flight."

"I-In this case let's flight-"

 _ **CRAAAAAAAASSSHHH!**_

A second gigantic robot came! This time it was on the other side of the applicants, meaning they are sandwiched in between the giant bots! The applicants staggered back in shock, some easily shaken a bit, some deciding to continue their escape route, taking the alleyway while most simply stood there, paralyzed.

"Well this is quite the-"

"Pinch is it?"

Eri and Kota peered behind and saw the twins from earlier, both donning tracksuit matching their hair colour as they held hands, ending each other's sentences and stood bravely in front of the giant bots, opposite to the other side of where Kota and Eri lies, though the two can still see the twins.

"Maybe we should-"

"Start by taking this one down?"

Nearby applicants eyed the twins weirdly. There was no way for the two-

"As Uncle Todoroki say…" The red haired twin mused, taking a step forward as her feet was engulfed in ice. Nearby applicants widens their eyes in shock before-

 _ **BWOOOOOSSSHHH!**_

In a blink of an eye, torrents of icr surrounded the red haired twin's feet, before she flicked her hand forward, creating a large ice beneath herself and her twin, a giant wall of ice behind themselves followed by a gigantic ice shard, as tall as the robot! The ice pushed the robot with sheer strength, freezing it as well as ice slowly coated the red haired twins body.

After sending, and freezing, the robot a considerable amount of distance, the white haired twin smiled as she saw ice encasing herself and her twin, and the robot itself, creating an ice dome as she said, "He says that in the face of true danger, it is a job of a hero to put ones self forward to protect others! And that is why…!"

She swiped her hands, flames erupting from her body before the sheer heat intensity melted the gigantic ice shard encasing the robot, and the walls of the dome. She gripped her twins hands as the two grinned in sync, and thrust their open hand, unleashing a torrent of fire and ice in sync!

The sheer heat melted the ice, and within the dome created a condensed gas and steam which in turn triggered a massive explosion within the dome, blasting the road and building within, and the robot itself!

The nearby applicants blinked, stunned at the sheer overwhelming display of strength as the explosion's pressure recoiled even outside the dome, before entirely dispersing followed by the sight of the gigantic robot being blasted into pieces, before being blown away!

As the dome melted, turning into water, the twins were once more visible. Their tracksuit, however, we're burnt off but only the top half, leaving the two in their sports bra as they sighed. Eri and Kota blinked, before eyeing the other robot.

The robot seemed to be content on not wasting time as it raised it's fist, prompting Eri to take an alerted stance, ready to rewound this entire thing if she have to and-

 _ **THOMP!**_

…

…

…

The robot…hit itself. Everyone blinked in surprise and confusion at the sight of the robot hitting itself, before it placed it's hands on the head and pulled it hard, effectively ripping it's own head off. Everyone saw it became limp, before slowly crashing down as small, pastel blue lighting sparks was seen.

Slowly, the sparks left the body before it huddled all together, forming a large, humanoid shape spark. The spark slowly moved, it's legs slowly showing flesh before a person was formed by said spark.

"H-Hey…" Eri muttered, eyeing the person. It was a girl! And the girl that helped Eri in the changing room no less! Did she have some kind of Quirk that can transfer her entire body into machines or something? And if by her guess, was she the robot that attacked the other robots?!

Just as soon as Eri finished her thought process, the sound of an extremely loud shouting was heard. Everyone winced in pain, before noticing a lone figure standing atop a nearby building. It was Present Mic. "Hey now folks! The exam has come to an end!"

"…What?" Eri huffed, before slowly relaxing. "That much time has passed?"

"Time goes fast when you focus on a task…" Kota grunted, before sitting on the floor with Eri joining him as the sense of fatigue coursed through their body. Nearby, the applicants also took a moment to rest, but not before muttering and chattering was heard.

" _Did you see those twins? Cute yet powerful!"_

" _And did they say Uncle? Does that mean they're related to the Half Cold Half Hot Hero?!"_

" _That Silver Haired girl is not too shabby either, I saw her entering a robot and took control of it!"_

" _Oh yeah, and the cap guy, his water pressure and area of effect attack was overwhelming!"_

" _Don't forget that blonde girl who fought barehanded too!"_

" _And did you-"_

" _Yeah and-"_

And the chatters keep going on. Eri sighed out heavily, laying on her back now as she breathed in and out heavily. Today marks her first attempt to get into Yuuei, and hopefully, she would enter! Midoriya was indeed an honorary graduate at Yuuei, but she wanted to take the harder rode…for both herself and her mental state…and for the best of others as well.

* * *

 _ **Which of course…long story short, we bring back time to the present.**_

Midoriya stood in front of the gates of Yuuei, who he had caught up to, eyeing Eri and Kota who had a small talk about how things could go for their new life. Inko had been thrilled and worried to death when Midoriya bought the results of the exam.

She of course, passed. In terms of overall ranking, she had opt zero rescue points, but a stunning sixty seven villain points, close to Bakugou when he was young! However, this generation of applicant was indeed marvelous. The twins raked up a hundred and thirty five Villains points, in total of course, and both has sixty rescue points!

Not to mention Kota who had an impressive seventy five! Midoriya couldn't be more proud, before his smile dropped. "G-Good luck guys…" He mused nervously. Eri and Kota perked their head up, taking notice of Midoriya's nervous tone.

"Izu-nii?"

"Big Bro?"

"Y-Yeah…that's just what I want to say…"

"…?"

The two went, before seeing Midoriya shake his head and replaced his nervous demeanor with a determined face. "God bless you guys, and good luck."

"Understood!"

"Thank you Izu-nii!"

The two made determined smiles, before walking forward. The two entered the grounds of Yuuei's large main Academy buildings, where lots of people were seem walking about. Eri spotted the twins standing in some kind of bill board as Kota snapped his fingers in realizations.

"I just realized they didn't assign us to our classes yet! Maybe the bill board is for it?"

Eri slowly nod, as the two stood behind the twins. There was an extremely large bill board on the wall, with detailed, and colour coded, 'boxes' with names on them, labelling the different departments of the heroic institute. Eri scanned her name, before noticing her name on '1-A'

"Ah! I got Izu-nii's class!"

"Same here…"

" _ **And if ya think that's such a good thing, then think again!"**_

Eri and Kota flinched as a powerful voice boomed behind them. They turned around and saw a man towering over them. He had Ash blonde hair, spiky and a bit long as he had a small pony tail at the base of his back neck. He also had slightly long bangs, almost covering an eye. He is currently wearing a navel coloured suit, with the tie a bit loose.

His red eyes peered down at Kota and Eri, though only Eri widens her n fear. "Y-You…what are you doing here?!" Eri shouted in shock, catching attention of everyone. The man grinned in a slight crazed manner, before pointing at the bill board and said, "Look at Class 1-B of the Heroic Departments…"

Eri peered back and looked around it before…before… _ **no way?!**_

 _ **Homeroom Teacher: Aizawa Shota, Pro Hero Eraserhead**_

"T-Then…you…what does this…"

"Shut it kid," The man chuckled, a tad bit too sinister as Kota sweat dropped. He pointed at Class 1-A's homeroom teacher and-

"Oh my God."

Kota flinched in shock, as well as nearby people who recoiled either in pity, or fear for the soon to be new generation of Class 1-A. Was this the reason why Midoriya was nervous?! It was because their homeroom teacher…

 _ **Homeroom Teacher of Class 1-A in the Heroic Department: Bakugou Katsuki**_

Eri peered up in fear as the man grinned.

"Let us delve into hell shall we? Welcome to the Heroic Department!"

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter**_

Holy shit I loved writing this chapter! It was so much FUN!

So we introduced some OC's, and some of Eri's new evolved power. NOW, I know Canon stated Eri's 'Rewound' could only affect humans, but that said, if she were to develop it, I believe it could affect others, maybe even the actions of someone doing something…or time!

But for now, she's merely holding herself back, so don't expect some Golden Experience Requiem shit anytime soon mkay?

Onto another note, the OC Submission has NO DEADLINE so far. Please PM for further details but for a brief rundown, you are allowed to send ANYTHING. Be it a Student like Eri, a Pro Hero like Deku, or even a VILLAIN. Go crazy, but make sure they fit the timeline and make sense, and please, be detailed.

Also, JUST BECAUSE THE OC HAVENT APPEARED DOESN'T MEAN THEY ARE REJECTED, however, there are some OC'S who won't make it of course. Okay…I think that's all. Till next time folks, Sorora out


	3. Open the Gates! Break Academia!

Heyo guys! Another day another update. TONS of PM's came flooding in after the previous update, and lots of them were really interesting too! To be frank, I got like _**twenty six**_ PM's, but only read…five of them. The rest has yet to be touched as I read each and everyone one of em' repeatedly!

Again, JUST BECAUSE THEY HAVEN'T APPEAR MAY ORAY NOT BE DUE TO THEM BEING REJECTED. I won't say whether your OC is accepted or not UNLESS ASKED. Again, not all will be in. Also, THERE ISN'T ANY DEADLINE AT THE MOMENT.

So rest assured guys! Any who, onto the story once more!

* * *

 **Of Hero Days: In a Daze**

 **Chapter 3: Open the Gates/Break Academia!**

 _ **We take our story back in time a bit…**_

"Hmm…quite the promising candidates we have…" A nearby man mused. Aizawa gazed upon the screen, before eyeing the man beside him. It was Principle Nezu. "Indeed I was a bit surprised, statically, we have exactly two hundred and four students that applied. Quite a lot compared to last year yes?"

"Which in turn Bakugou once more expelled them on spot," Aizawa mused and eyed a nearby man leaning against a wall, at the back of the room. "Three years in a row and each time he met his students, he expelled them on spot."

"I'm pickin' up from you Sensei," Bakugou huffed. Bakugou Katsuki. A…more or less famous Pro Hero, climbing up the ladder of the Heroic World and now serve as the No. 12 Hero _**worldwide.**_ Known as Pro Hero 'Kacchan', which much to his chargain, fits his personality, with the name meaning 'Winner'.

He had opt to recently take a break from the Hero World and delve into the Academics, similar to Aizawa. While still called upon for missions, he's mostly serving as a teacher at Yuuei. Much more matured, but still the raging misfit we know, Bakugou certainly had a promising career, and still have ways to go too.

Anyway, Bakugou gazed at the screen and said, "The little shits' are decent, that I give em' but I frankly I think they have their ways to go…"

He points at the screen, where it showcased every single applicants. "One of em' didn't even use their Quirk save for a fuckin' metal bat! Like what the hell?! What is this, a place to lay back? We're a hero institute for fucks sake!"

"Still…" Aizawa mused. "The applicants scored extremely high points, the top three even reaching triple digits…"

"Meh." Was all Bakugou could say. They had impressive talent, yes, but would that all go good in the field? In actual combat situations? Maybe he thought he was like them once upon a time but…talent could only take you so far.

He made a glum look.

The things they have gone through…was far more what any other mere students had gone through in their youth. Sighing, he said, "The evaluations will come soon. I'll be with the other boards soon, you comin'?"

* * *

 _ **Which brings us back to our story…**_

Eri and Kota had a mortified face at the sight of Bakugou sneering down at them. He grinned at them in an all too sinister manner as he said, "Let us delve into hell shall we? Welcome to the Heroics Department!"

Kota and Eri shook in fear. An all too familiar face, even in their youth. The name…it was-!

 _ **Pro Hero No. 12 'Kacchan' and Homeroom Teacher of Class 1-A of Heroics Department**_

 _ **Bakugou Katsuki**_

 _ **Quirk: Explosion**_

"W-What…what…wha-" Eri stuttered, before going quiet as Bakugou's gaze fell on her. He huffed, clearly unamused at her reaction.

"So…what? Gonna just stand there if there's somethin' scaring ya?" Bakugou sneered, before hovering his hand above her head. "Ya know…if you're just gonna stand there like a fool, you'll get your head blast off in the heat of battle!"

"Eek?!"

"First lesson! No matter what, don't fuckin' back down in the face of _**any**_ imminent danger!"

Eri flinched once more, before slowly nodding as she shakily stared back at Bakugou. The two stared for a brief moment, Eri scared out of her life but not backing down, while Bakugou looking unamused. After a brief moment, he cuts eye contact.

"Good…"

"F-Fueh?"

"Now get to fuckin' class!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Eri replied/screamed, before running past by Bakugou. The Explosive Pro Hero peered at Eri as she ran off, before eyeing/glaring down at Kota and the twins nearby. The three quickly got the message and scurried off, leaving Bakugou's vision range as he sighed out.

"Smooth…"

"Shut it you bastard!"

Bakugou flipped around, not hesitating to thrust his fist to the source of the voice only to feel a flick on his hand, prompting it to be propelled upwards and blasted a hole on the ceiling! Bakugou gritted his teeth and said, "Fuckin' hell Deku, don't get in my way!"

Nearby, Midoriya had sighed. Now…one would wonder why would Midoriya be in the Academy? Well if you peer in the class list…

 _ **Pro Hero No. 14 'Deku'**_

 _ **Midoriya Izuku**_

 _ **Quirk: One for All**_

 _ **And also…**_

 _ **Foundational Heroics Teacher**_

"Kacchan, don't go using your Quirk recklessly lest you blast down this building on is!"

"Shut it Deku!" Bakugou spat and pointed at the man he tried to blast off. "The fuckin' Half and Half Bastard started it!"

Nearby, Todoroki Shouto, who has indeed grown up as well, could only sigh at Bakugou's reaction. Todoroki has certainly grown, sporting hair that rest on his shoulder now, and certainly taller as he stood a bit taller than his former classmates. His stoic gaze still remained, yet his posture seemed more relax compared to his youth. Currently, he's sporting a black turtle neck, black slacks and shoes. And also…

 _ **Pro Hero No. 10 'Shouto'**_

 _ **Todoroki Shouto**_

 _ **Quirk: Half Cold and Half Hot**_

 _ **Vice Principal of Yuuei**_

"I merely saying my comment, and there he goes exploding again," Shouto mused and eyed said explosive man. "He certainly hasn't grown much."

"Bitch!"

"Kacchan!"

The trio had a tiny quarrel that mere passerby looked awe at. The sight of the former 'Big Three' gathering in a single spot was a special, and so nearby passerby took some pictures, while some squealed and/or whispered in excitement, before scurrying off under Bakugou's glare.

Anyway, Shouto eyed Bakugou and said, "Well…best of luck to you, the Principal needs me at the moment."

"Thanks for dropping by Todoroki-kun!"

"Fuck off Bastard."

Seriously…when will they grow up?

* * *

Meanwhile , we take our story back to our Heroine who is walking alongside Kota, still fidgeting as she took her steps. Bakugou as her _**homeroom**_ teacher?! She would rather take Aizawa whom she had known for years! At least he could do something should she lose control of her Quirk!

Kota seemed to have the same idea but he kept his cool composure up, before saying, "At least we'll have a good tutor…"

"G-Good?"

"Personality and explosiveness aside, he is actually a good teacher," Kota explained and eyed Eri. "I had a moment when I spent an entire summer under his tutelage and believe me, that man is a very much capable teacher. More strict and much more brutal then Eraserhead but…the results come true. Did you know that my Quirk actually involves on taking moisture from the area within me? Though I can generate water just like I usually do, it works more so on rainy days, and _**he**_ was the one who thought me that!"

"H-He could at least tone down the explosiveness…"

"That I agree."

The two eyed each other, before a small laugh escaped their lips. They kept up a small chat before arriving at the second floor of the entire building, following signs hung up on corridors and walls on where they should go and which section they should enter.

Eventually, they arrived at a long hallway and saw a large '1-A' etched onto a door. A sense of nervousness crashed down on Eri as she started shaking a bit. She realized she will enter a room full of strangers, whom she will be working and study alongside with for the next three years. Asides Kota, she knows no one in here!

Will she fit in with her weird horn? Will they think of her as a freak? Will she be a social outcast? Will she be talked about her relationship with Midoriya? Will she be able to keep up with everyone due to the fact she can't offensively use her Quirk without endangering other lives? Will she-

"Eri."

"F-Fueh?!"

Kota eyed Eri as he sighed. "You're mumbling again…" He mused, before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Breath."

"O-Okay…deep breaths! Deep breaths!" Eri slowly said to herself. Deep breaths? Deep breaths! Slowly, her nerves calmed down a little. She eyed Kota with thankful eyes, before making a determined face. Okay! She won't let herself down out of fear of not making any friends! Yeah!

She opened the door, fiercely determined to make a new leaf of being more socially open and-

"Look out!"

"Eh-"

 _ **BOOOHHKK!**_

A desk came propelling at Eri as the poor girl was slow to react as she was hit with great impact, prompting Eri to fly backwards! Kota could only blink in surprise as he eyed the event unfold, before frowning. He peeked his head inside the classroom with a frown.

New faces gazed upon Kota, before eyeing his hat. An easy way to remember a guy with a horned hat that's for sure, added with a scowl on his face. Kota, however, wasn't here to make friends just yet. He entered the room and eyed the new faces, before saying, "Which one of you idiots propelled that table to my friend?"

"Me. What off it?" A voice spoke up. Kota eyed a boy sitting by the window, legs up rudely on the desk as a bored expression was etched on his face. He had messy black hair and red eyes with a tinge of pink in between the colours. He wore the official uniform in a customized way, with the neck tie not seen anywhere, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and both of his slacks were rolled up as well.

His bored gazed fell on Kota as he said, "That was an aim for our teacher. Wanted to see if he's good enough."

"You _**do**_ realized not everyone has entered right?" Kota reputed. "What if hits others? Heck, it hit my friend!"

"Then that's not a good start of her career I suppose…" The boy huffed and flicked his hand, the desk that previously hit Eri floated off her and slowly placed itself beside the boy. "She has really low reflexes. I don't think that horned freak could be a proper hero…"

 _ **Takeuchi Sora**_

 _ **Quirk: Polarity**_

 _ **He is able to manipulate the forces of magnetism, for both attract, repel, or even throwing it in high speed trajectory to make a deadly weapon from a mere mechanical pencil! Like Magneto!**_

Kota eyed Sora, heat rising up to his body, before slowly breathing out and ignored the boy as he approached Eri as he knelt down next to her. "How is it?" He asked for her injuries. Meanwhile while, Eri gritted her teeth in pain as she held her nose, feeling it was bent in a twisted angle and blood constantly flowed out.

Kota visibly saw blood dripping from her finger and chin, before he said, "Quick, let's get you-"

"It's fine…" Eri assured Kota, who in turn gave her a confused look. Eri, slowly, released her hands as her horn glowed. She scooted a bit further from Kota in an act of percussion, before nodding to herself.

Her entire body gave of a small glow as Kota visibly saw her nose restructuring itself to a normal angle, the blood that was dripping out entering her nose once more and the stain on her clothes gone. As soon as she looked as if she was never hit by the table, Eri's horn glowing died down instantly as she gave out a breath of relief.

 _ **Midoriya Eri**_

 _ **Quirk: Rewound**_

 _ **She is able to 'Rewind' an individual's body to a previous state! Like turning back time! However, through recent extensive and rigorous training, she is able to affect objects as well! Who knows if she is able to do more?!**_

"Whew…" Eri stood up, dusting herself a bit before slowly eyeing Kota. "N-No problem yes?"

The boy froze a bit, before doing a small nod. "That's cool." He politely praised, before opting a serious gaze and eyed Sora within the class once more. The boy noticed, but ignored the gaze as Kota walked up towards him.

"What is your problem?" Kota questioned as Sora shrugged in a bored and lazy manner.

"It's boring without any fun, therefore, I'm trying to create my own amusement. Suffice to say…" Sora mused, before eyeing Eri. "That was quite the laugh yes?"

"…"

"Kota!"

Eri grabbed Kota's hands by quick reflex, instantly feeling her hands wet as signs of Kota's Quirk was coming out. The boy took a long, hard glare at Sora, before sighing out heavily as he took a sit, far away from Sora. The latter chuckled at the sight and said, "Geez some people are just so boring. Learn to live a little!"

"J-Just ignore him…" Eri whispered towards Kota, taking a sit next to him. Kota closed his eyes, letting the anger subside a bit as he slowly nod his head. He eyed Eri in a thankful manner, before opting his usual serious expression.

Eri sighed a little in relief, before deciding to scan her surrounding, about to study the people around her and-

"Heads up!"

"?!"

Nearly everyone flinched in surprise as a loud explosion was heard, before someone crashed through the window! The glass splintered everywhere yet some of the students used their Quirk to defend themselves! Kota quickly stood in front of Eri and flicked his hand up as a rush of water propelled out of his hands and create a wall in front of him, covering him and Eri as the glass shards was stopped midway in the water wall.

The students within eyed a man that had crashed through the window. It was Bakugou! He had crashed through the window, endangering everyone with window shards?!

"What…the…hell…"

Some students winced in pain, who had been slow to react while some started bleeding. Bakugou seemed to ignore the injured ones and said, "It took some of you guys a split second to defend yourselves. Good job!"

And then he eyed the injured ones.

"And you slow pokes are pathetic. A true Hero is always wary of the situation, sounds, conditions and split second moments that come before them! For this, you guys have failed the first test!"

"What?!"

Some students were in clear shock as Bakugou opts an unamused face. "If you have a fuckin' complaint take it to the guidance counselor. _**This isn't the last time I will do this!**_ "

Everyone eyed Bakugou as if he was mad as he grinned and said, "I will push you to your utmost limits, to beyond what you body can handle. You will cry, shit, flee and simply breakdown like a pathetic sod but at the end of the day, I will still expect you to keep on going through!"

He grinned and points at students.

"This is 'Plus Ultra'. I expect high results from you!"

Everyone went stiff at his announcement, while some looked determined. Kota clearly eyed Bakugou with a little bit sense of seriousness. _"So this is the Heroics Department…"_

" _As expect, Pro Hero Kacchan is really tough!"_

" _Can we survive?"_

" _I want to try my best!"_

" _Damn it, we got_ _ **him**_ _of all people…"_

" _I hope he doesn't rip us apart…"_

" _He's hot…"_

" _ **Izu-nii save meeeeeee!**_ _"_

Bakugou eyed his students, before slowly calming down as he stood straight. "If you would please…Eri," He said, eyeing the horned girl who blinked in surprise. "You are hereby in charge of this Class's supportive capabilities and our new Assistant Nurse."

"…What?"

"Oh? Didn't you read the pamphlet?!" Bakugou fumed as he eyed his students, receiving silence. "Doesn't anyone read the fuckin' pamphlet?!"

"I-I did…" A single boy raised his hand. All eyes went on him as his eyes widen, bright brown eyes widening as his face turned into a shade of crimson. His orange hair matched his face colour, similar to that of a sunset as his freckles were seen on his face. He fidgeted at the attention as he-

 _ **Blop!**_

Turned into a puddle.

 _ **Ernie Bernstein**_

 _ **Quick: Liquid Body**_

 _ **Ernie is able to change any part, or all of his entire body into liquid, similar to that of a slime! He retains speech and movements and can actually grow into a large monster like structure, however, his Quirk depends on his emotions! It seems wasted on such a shy and introvert guy like him! This applies to anything he wear as well!**_

"Speak up!" Bakugou demanded as he heard a small whimper. Slowly, he saw the slime form of Ernie sitting up on the chair as he coughed, still in slime form with everyone sweat dropping at him.

"I-I read about the 'Role Placement Program', or the RPP for short. I-It's a program that applies certain students on jobs that fits their Quirk, and they are expect to keep up as if they were a Pro Hero doing their job. Those picked in the RPP can't decline their role as it helps them further along the line. They are also considered as the Academy's staff and have extra lessons…"

"S-So…I'm…special?" Eri questioned as she eyed Bakugou, before whimpering a bit as Bakugou eyed (which seemed like a glare) at her.

"I don't have favorites, but I judge students by their capabilities. Consider yourself entering a harsh program and having more experience ahead of others."

Not knowing whether he was being soft or hard, Eri felt a little bit touched as she eyed Bakugou with a small smile. "T-Thank you…Bakugou-sensei…" She thanked Bakugou and without having to be told twice, she approached the injured ones with small steps, still a bit shy.

The first one was a boy sitting three chairs left of Kota. He had blonde hair and dark black streaks at the tips. What was unique was that, he had multi coloured eyes, with purple on the left and yellow on the right. He seemed to be not wearing his blazer for his uniform.

Of all the people, he had the worst injuries with glass shards stabbing his entire left arm, some on the back and a shard by his lip. Eri slowly approached him as he opt a small, polite smile.

"It's okay."

"H-Huh?"

"I can do this myself," The boy politely said as he eyed the shards on his body. Slowly, the shards actually dispersed by itself, with it turning into tiny dust like particles, before every single glass shards on his body left him. All of the glass particles slowly settled itself on the table, before turning into a glass cup!

"B-But I think these open wounds could need some assistance. Sorry!"

 _ **Lily de Aisenford**_

 _ **Quirk: Particle Manipulation**_

 _ **The world has atomic particles, and he can manipulate that! Such as turning a piece of object into something entire different by playing with their atomic particles! This include subatomic, graviton, electron, molecules etc etc. Therefore, he can even affect the universe itself!...save for his complete crap control over his Quirk! Therefore, he's stuck on doing simple things!**_

"O-Okay…hold still…" Eri nervously said. Truth to be told, this was her first time using her Quirk to heal someone. Not counting Midoriya in the past as she was still a child, she felt a little bit nervous. Eri slowly placed her hand over Lily's wounds, before her horn started glowing.

Much to everyone's surprise, or at least some of them, Lily's wounds rapidly closed themselves as Eri focused on trying not to apply too much power into it. As soon as she saw all of the wounds completely gone, she quickly jumped back to halt herself, and a safety measure lest she fades Lily to oblivion.

Lily eyed his wounds, before saying, "Thank you…?"

"Eri. Midoriya Eri."

"Lily de Aisenford, pleasure to meet you," Lily politely greeted, before opting an embarrassed expression. "J-Just call me Lily. Blame my mother!"

Nearby students snickered at the statement as the injured ones eyed Eri, already noticing her healing capabilities. Eri felt extremely thrilled. She actually helped someone with her Quirk! A huge wave of confidence came inside her as she happily moved onto the next patient. One by one, the injured ones were healed. Even the ones who couldn't take out the glass shards by themselves, Eri completely erased them away from their bodies!

It was when she went to the final patient. It was a girl. Similar to Lily's case, she was able to remove the glass shards by herself, which is currently floating around her though her wounds were still visible. She had long, waist length brown hair. A pair of brown cat ears and tail was seen, twitching a bit as her Amber coloured eyes lands on Eri, matching her light tan skin. She had a red scarf covering her lower mouth and neck, making only her upper half face visible, and had her blazer undone.

Eri slowly approached her as she eyed the floating glass shards, slightly amazed at the act. She eyed the girl as her eyes scan over Eri, slowly nodding afterwards. Eri placed her hands on the girls hand as her wounds rapidly closed up, before the glass shards slowly scratched her desk. Eri released the girl and eyed the desk where it scratched 'Thank You' on it.

 _ **Midoriko Shigai**_

 _ **Quirk: Psychic Body**_

 _ **Has the ability to use just about any Psychic based abilities! Telekinetic, Pyro kinetic, Electro Kinetic etc etc! However, she can only use ability at a time and can't be used in tandem save for telepathic! Added that, she is vulnerable at close range combat! Also, the strength of her ability depends on her emotions, therefore, be careful when she's caught angry, as she gets more powerful yet more chaotic!**_

" _ **Thank you."**_

Eri flinched a bit, hearing a soft spoken voice in her head. Though her expression remained stoic, she was clearly talking to Eri in her head somehow! Seeing her confusion, the girl pointed at Eri.

" _ **I am indeed talking to you,"**_ The voice mused. _**"Midoriko Shigai. Pleasure to meet you Midoriya-san."**_

"L-Likewise…" Eri replied politely, before slowly nodding as she walked away. Once all of the injured ones were healed off, Bakugou eyed the students as he crossed his arms.

"Good. Now that you're done…" He started, before walking towards a nearby desk, serving as his personal desk, and picked up a large duffle bag and threw it to the front of the class. "There's names in the jumpsuit. Pick and change in the changing room and head out to the large field next to the Stadium. We start out test."

"W-What?" A random student questioned as Bakugou tilts his head back, another menacing grin was on his face.

"The second test. The 'Quirk Apprehension Test'. We'll test out your basic field capabilities which in turn serves as you basic foundation for your Heroic Studies. Remember, I expect you to give it your all…"

He slowly opt a dark look.

" _ **Because the ones with the lowest result will be expelled on spot."**_

* * *

Soon enough, everyone gathered within the grounds where they were told to go to. Compared to the ones coming from Midoriya's stories, Eri saw the field was slightly larger than before, resembling a bit bigger than an Olympic field!

However…

Eri eyed everyone. They all had that trademark jumpsuits that was seen in Midoriya and Bakugou's youth time, save for Eri and another girl. Eri's one was jet black in colour with a red medical cross etched on her shoulder and left side of her chest.

"S-Sensei…" Eri questioned as Bakugou eyed her, before nodding a bit.

"Different Jumpsuit means you're in the RPP, depending on the role. Cross stands for medical assistant, Skull stands for combat assistant and Star stands for Leadership capabilities and automatic Vice President of the Class."

"Vice?"

"We have yet to pick a Leader but that's for another time. Consider yourself an Academic Staff and fellow Student as well!" Bakugou huffed out. "You'll be put through more harsher lessons, yet you'll gain far more experience compared to other students, asides that, you're just the same."

Eri slowly nods at the information, before perking her head up as she eyed Bakugou giving out an explanation. Basically, they were going to do tests similar to that of physical tests done in Middle School, but this time with their Quirks! This will set up their starting point and build up their foundations! The first test…

 _ **Test One: The 50 meter dash!**_

"Let's see here…"

"Mm?"

Eri eyed to her side, being the first two runners, with Kota next to her. He was sporting a black jumpsuit like Eri, with a 'Star' etched on it. Eri eyed Kota a bit in awe. So Bakugou saw him as an able Leader? That was surprising considering he likes to flick water bullets at her!

"If I shoot out my water in extremely high speed while jumping, will I be able to mimic Sensei like when he's using his explosions?"

 _ **Izumi Kota**_

 _ **Quirk: Water Creation**_

 _ **Kota is able to generate extremely large amounts from his body! A force to be reckoned with at close, mid and long range, he can swipe opponents away with his massive area of effect water attacks! And he can also shoot out jet streams to propel himself for high speed movements like Bakugou! Or dominate opponents with large amounts of water like Shouto! He has a secret that he can also use the moisture within the air! He is a force to be reckoned with in rainy and cold weather's, but a bit slow during summer and hot days!**_

Kota prepared a stance, opening his legs a bit as he crossed his arms. Seeing the stance, Bakugou looked slightly amused at it. _**"So he's copying me eh? Quite the creative one…"**_ Bakugou thought, before blowing the whistle!

"Hup!"

 _ **BWOOSH!**_

Kota leaped forward, before swiping his hands back and shoots out an extremely fast jet of water, using it's momentum to leap himself across the field! As he reached the end...

 _ **Middle School Record**_

 _ **6.8 seconds to 4.5 seconds!**_

"Ngaaah!" Eri breathed out, joining Kota shortly as she panted a bit. Bakugou eyed her previous track record, before nodding a bit.

 _ **6.6 seconds to 5.5 seconds!**_

" _ **She seems to be only able to use her Quirk during combat situations, and can't help out her physical abilities, but this is rather impressive from a timid girl like her. Deku…what the hell did you do to her?"**_

Bakugou shouted the next pair. There, he saw a particular boy with white hair and red eyes, standing next to Sora. The boy's red eyes gleamed with a sense of confidence as he hunched his back. And then…his back had something erupting from it. It was bones! A pair of long bones came out from his back, before they spread out a bit and made spikes, before those spikes had even more bones covering it's blank spot, making wings!

" _Start!"_

 _ **Zhooom!**_

The white haired boy leaped forward, taking flight and zoomed past the 50 meter dash in high speed!

 _ **Record**_

 _ **7.1 seconds to 4.7 seconds!**_

The boy landed at the other side, smirking back at Sora who huffed at him, eyes twitching at the smug expression. "It isn't easy being special ya know…" The white haired boy mused and eyed Sora.

 _ **8.7 seconds to 6.9 seconds!**_

"Quite impressive…sort off."

"Piss off…"

"Sorry my humble friend!" The boy snickered, doing a mock bow as Sora brushed past by him, obviously annoyed at the boy who smirked at him.

 _ **Hajime Karna**_

 _ **Quirk: Exoskeleton**_

 _ **He can manipulate his bones into anything! From wings to claws, to talons and even a full suit of Armour! However, he have to be wary as the manipulated skeleton is still his skeleton, so breaking a claw is like breaking his own bones! Also, he earns a passive to immunity from self harm due to the nature of his Quirk!**_

Hajime eyed the rest of the applicants, before eyeing Bakugou. "Did my wings impress you?" He asked in an exaggerated manner, prompting Bakugou to eye twitch at the boy, already annoyed.

" _Oh my God…another Aoyama!"_

* * *

Pretty much concluded, Eri scored around a tiny bit above average for the entire test. From the grip test, to the leap test, the sustained sideway jump, all down to the pitch throw! By the way she got about 69 meters in terms of range that she threw.

Huffing as she finished her course, she sat down next to Bakugou as she eyed the rest of her classmates. Currently, Kota was doing his pitch as he slowly took a deep breath, before Eri noticed water gathering at his arms.

"Just…augment the speed…and hopefully…"

He lunged his hands forward as a jet stream of water was seen shooting out of his arms! Bakugou saw the ball being thrown away as he raised a scanner, eyeing the meter range that Kota threw. He got around 172 meters.

"Alright, into the final student!" Bakugou shouted as Kota joined Eri, huffing a bit. He eyed the girl, before slowly sitting next to her with a deep breath.

"How're you doing?"

"Quite fine, thank you Kota," Eri said politely as she huffed out. "Truth to be told, wish so could do better…"

"It's not the end of the world you know. Maybe you shine better at actually combat fields…" Kota mused, cheering Eri up as she smiled in a thankful manner, before eyeing the rest of her classmates.

"We really do have special classmates…I hope we get along…"

"That I agree…" Kota huffed out, before eyeing the final students that was about to take the final pitch throw. It was the blonde girl Kota met during the application test. So she was a fellow classmate! Kota instantly took notice of her black jumpsuit and a Skeleton logo was seen.

"N-No way…does this mean she's the strongest in our class?" Eri voiced out her surprise as Bakugou eyed her with a serious expression.

" _This girl…she has used her barehands during her applicant exam. Such strength reminds me off Deku's Quirk but…this seems different. If the report she has given us is true…"_

The girl took a deep breath, a serious gaze was seen on her face as she slowly reeled her hand back. Bakugou visibly saw her muscle tensed up a bit, a wee bit of veins was seem contracts to her smooth skin previously as she said, "100%... output!"

 _ **CHOOM!**_

The ground underneath the girl cracked as she stomped down and lunged her hand forward, throwing the ball away! A massive wind pressure was felt in the wake of her hand as Bakugou eyed the meter, eyes widening a bit.

 _ **957.9 meters!**_

The girl huffed, unfazed as she breathed out, eyeing Bakugou. "Sensei…this concludes the test."

 _ **Satoshi**_

 _ **Quirk: Body Supremacy**_

 _ **She is able to break through the barrier of the human limits, reaching feats of Inhumanity. She is able to break through the barrier that made humans unable to unleash their 100% maximum output! However, this made her extremely Inhumanity towards every single thing that is considered 'inhuman'! Such as inhuman levels of strength, speed, smarts, resists towards ailments and even psychological attacks! One flick of a finger, and she can 'maximize' that to create a shock wave! Or she can inhumanely increase her body's heat density, firing lasers from her eyes! Everything she can do is totally inhuman without an ounce of drawback! A totally bullshit and unbelievable Quirk! In other words, she is a master of her own body!**_

* * *

"Alright, that concludes today's test!" Bakugou shouted, before eyeing the three black jumpsuit students. "Satoshi, Eri, Izumi," Bakugou called out the three, earning their attention and other applicants. "By now, you have a new uniform in your lockers. Use it and stand outside the class where I will be waiting for you."

Confused, Eri and Kota eyed each other, before shrugging and nodded at Bakugou. Soon enough, everyone went back to change up, with the trio mentioned by Bakugou stepping out of the changing room. They eyed each other as they walked towards their classroom again.

Black.

Instead of grey coloured blazers and pants, they had black coloured ones, similar to their jumpsuit, though still retaining their own added style. Kota retained his hat, Eri her leggings and Satoshi didn't buttoned up her blazer, and had her tie loose with two buttons undone, and black spats below.

The three took notice of Bakugou standing by the class door as he eyed them. "Follow me," He ordered and without a pause, walked away as the three followed behind him. Eri saw Aizawa down the hall, signifying Class 1-B was just down the long hallway as he had his own set of three RPP students in tow.

"So it would seem all class has their own set of RPP students…" Satoshi finally spoke up. "Quite the interesting turn of events."

The three were lead into a large room on the top floor with some people buzzing in and out. As soon as they entered they saw a group of adults within the room discussing over things when Principle Nezu visibly came out of a nearby door, signifying his personal office.

"Ah! You brought them!" Nezu said in delight as both Bakugou and Aizawa present their RPP students, added along teachers from other classes and different department. Eri noticed some of them looked nervous, some calm while most just looked confused.

"Now…I know you all are still tired from the events of the apprehensions test but this is extremely important!" Nezu announced as he eyed the RPP students. "As you all know, you guys are all personally picked by your homeroom teacher to take part in the RPP program, mean in you all will be going through segments of extra, harsher lessons. Do you guys understand?"

"Understood!" Everyone shouted.

"Good! You all know what the symbol means right? You guys are now assistant to both the Medical and Combat department! And the Star symbol means you'll be following wherever the other two goes, serving as an overseer over progress! This is indeed an important job…and we hope you guys are up to it!"

"W-What happens if we're aren't up to it?"

"Then you'll be replaced after a certain amount of period of bad progress. Remember, you're just students as well so you'll still be monitored! However…also consider yourself as a fellow staff of the Academy!"

Everyone eyed the teachers standing nearby.

"And you all also have the privilege of one. So be sure to use that responsibility carefully!"

"Understood!"

"Good! That is all for today's briefing. Get used to your new post as your first official assignment is tomorrow, till then, you are all dismissed and allowed to go home! Extra uniforms will be sent to your home soon enough!"

* * *

"…Wow…" Eri mused, stunned at the announcement as she and Kota were walking home. The two remained quiet the entire time processing the information before a hand was felt at their shoulders. The two turned around and saw Midoriya!

"Izu-nii!" Eri happily said and wrapped her hands around his waist, hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

She peered up in a cute manner as Midoriya laughed, patting her head. "I'm actually a teacher at Yuuei, you just missed me at the meeting just now…"

"R-Really?!" Eri said in stunned manner, releasing Midoriya. "As what?"

"Foundational Heroics Study."

"So like All Might's old position?" Kota mused, continuing the walk with the other two in tow. "I'm sure you won't go easy on us would you?"

"Absolutely not! Though I'm not an overkill like Kacchan too…" Midoriya said with a sweat drop, before eyeing Eri. "So how was your first day?"

"It was thrilling!" Eri chirped. "I do admit I could have done better at the Apprehensions test but oh well…"

"Hey, I got last place back in my day!" Midoriya joked, before ruffling Eri's hair. "As celebration, wanna hit up Camie's Bar for dinner?"

"Absolutely!"

 _ **And so marks the end of her first day of school…**_

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter**_

Hey all! A good place to end it, and as you can tell, next chapter will have an insight on the lives of the old cast! And also, we introduced more characters this time! I'll try to put this lost at the end of every chapter. The people that was introduced was…

 **Introduced in Chapter 3**

 _ **Takeuchi Sora | Quirk: Polarity**_

 _ **Ernie Bernstein | Quirk: Liquid Body**_

 _ **Lily de Aisenford | Quirk: Particle Manipulation**_

 _ **Midoriko Shigai | Quirk: Psychic Body**_

 _ **Hajime Karna | Quirk: Exoskeleton**_

 _ **Satoshi | Quirk: Body Supremacy**_

* * *

Whew! Quite a cast so far! Like Canon, I will try to flesh out everyone, just not all at the same time! Also, keep those OC's comin' up people! I absolutely love writing these characters! Also, next chapter will be an insight at the lives of our old cast!

So be prepared to see ships rise and break down! Children! Happy pappie lives! Also, more OC's introduced and even the staff as well! Until then, Sorora out!


	4. Of Hero Days

Hey hey! We have another update up and running! Okay, so I got more PM's in coming! Again, just cause' they haven't appeared doesn't mean they are rejected. I won't tell if the OC is rejected or accepted UNLESS ASKED. I can't stress this enough so I'll keep beatin' this into all of your heads!

Without further note, let us start!

* * *

 **Of Hero Days: In a Daze**

 **Chapter 4: Of Hero Days**

"And he said the expulsion thing was a lie!" Eri pouted, holding a hand written letter in hand. "First he said he'll expel the ones that has the lowest record, then he didn't bother to tell us our scores followed by him ending the lesson. I was too tired to ask even!"

"It was logical ruse," Midoriya chuckled nearby. "Aizawa-sensei did that for us too. It was to bring out our best performance."

"B-But he expelled students in one shot for the past three years!"

"It was because he believed in your potential he didn't expel you. The fact that he placed you in the RPP program itself is a sign of his recognition," Midoriya explained, before sighing out. "Kacchan isn't a friendly teacher, nor a person to lean on when you're down and most certainly not a very good guider…"

He eyed Eri with a bit of amazement in his eyes.

"But he is a very good teacher. Quote, teacher. He brings out the potential out of others better then Aizawa-sensei himself!"

"I-If you say so…" Eri huffed, before picking up a nearby hair brush. Currently, Midoriya and Eri were sitting in Eri's room in preparation to go to Camie's Bar which will be shortly explained later on. Eri is currently opting a simple long sleeved white shirt, a black skirt and leggings with a red neck tie. The horned girl is brushing her hair, before she felt Midoriya grabbing the hair as he brushed her hair instead.

"Though I am a bit surprised he kept only sixteen students this year…"

"Oh?"

"For one thing, he usually expels students with the lowest combat capabilities but…Class 1-A… _ **half**_ of their students were from the lowest score ratings within the applicant exam!"

"R-Really?"

"What's more that…not a single applicant was rejected…"

…

…

…

What.

Eri slowly peered back as Midoriya himself opt a thinking face. "Yeah I was wondering that despite we weren't going to go easy nor accept everyone, _**Kacchan**_ himself said to not reject any applicant…"

"S-So where did the other two hundred plus students went?"

"Some went to Class 1-A, especially the ones with the lowest score. More then fifty were in Class 1-B _**alone**_ while the rest spread out to other departments. As you can tell from the incoming building…"

"So you're making a new building for the Academics soon?"

"It's kind of needed after Kacchan's proposal but I kind of understand why," Midoriya said his thoughts, before resuming Eri's hair brushing. "He doesn't want to reject anyone especially it is our final year as an Academic institute. Breed the best out of the worst as he say…"

"He is really Tsundere…"

"I can somewhat agree…"

* * *

"Ready?"

"W-Wait!" Eri said and rushed towards Midoriya. The girl peered up at the taller man, before adjusting his neck tie. "Y-You look messy…"

She brushed off non existent dust off his shoulders, before giggling. "There!" The horned girl mused happily and eyed Midoriya's apparel. He wore what she wore, minus skirts and leggings of course, and replaced with slacks and his trademark comfy indestructible red shoes. Though his neck tie was tied in a rather careless manner until Eri fixed it for him.

Midoriya blushed and scratched his cheeks as he said, "I was never good with ties even in my youth…"

Eri giggled again, before peering back at Inko who was absorbed in television, some kind of soap opera going on. "Inko-san, we're going!" Eri shouted her farewells, returned with a smile from Inko as she momentarily stopped watching and waved away.

"Wish she could follow…"

"Kaa-san gets tired easily nowadays, and she just did the chores while we're away! The least we can do is giving her own 'Me Time'. Plus, she said she didn't feel like going out anyway…"

The two quirky Midoriya's left the apartment and into the lower basements where they came out in a comfy small looking car. Yeah, that's right folks, Midoriya can drive now! Who knew our Deku had it in him?

The two had a lovely chat on what they could expect on Camie's Bar. Speaking of which, let us take our time to explain their place of destination. Camie's Bar, founded by said owner on the name, is a hot spot for famous people to be in, doubling as a family restaurant and a bar itself, it was quite large.

But what made it much more famous is that for some reason, it is a hot spot for Pro Heroes, specifically the former residents of Class 1-A, to gather in. Added the fact it is also a sanctuary for people that is still considered odds with society.

With that being former Villains.

But let us explain that down the lane later on.

Anyway, Midoriya took a turn onto what he had hoped to be an empty street, but instead was met with a large traffic. He opt a frown as he said, "Strange…road's usually busy but not _**this**_ busy. I wonder what's-"

 _ **Wheeeeee!**_

The sound of a siren alerted both Midoriya and Eri, a sign of danger within the vicinity. Eyeing each other before Eri smiled. "I'm betting ten seconds…" She mused and got out of the car, surveying the scene. Apparently ahead of all this large traffic was a gigantic, humongous man, rampaging on the streets. So it was a criminal on the rampage!

Eri peered to the side and eyed Midoriya, already pulling his sleeves up and fastening his neck tie. "Sorry Eri, I'll make this fast!"

"It's okay. All in a day's work…"

"For a Hero," Midoriya finished, before pecking Eri on the forehead. "Thanks for understanding," He thanked Eri before turning around, hunching his back a bit as his signature glow was seen. "Full Cowl…92%...Shoot Style!"

With a blink of an eye, Midoriya lunged forward and skipped three blocks within seconds, stunning nearby citizens who opt a cheerful and relieved face. "It's Deku! We're safe!" A nearby person shouted before the crowd started cheering.

Midflight, Midoriya's eyes scanned the large Villain, before eyeing several cars beneath his large feet, there was a lady with a baby in it and they were getting crushed slowly! He took a deep breath, before smiling as he enclosed the cars. The large Villain took notice of him and frowned, dropping a large pole he carried before throwing it at Midoriya!

The Pro Hero frowned and performed a summersault midair and let's loose a kick which sends the pole cleaving in half! Deku landed in front of the Villain, before eyeing the car beneath the large Villain's feet.

And then…he smiled.

"Never fear…for I am here!"

Deku rushed in with blinding speed, pushing the entire car with ease by using his body as a battering ram and smashed the car with enough force to move away to safety! He ignored the Villain momentarily and drove his fist through the door, silently apologizing to the owner and ripped it apart!

He noticed there was a mother clutching a baby tightly, before she noticed Midoriya and cried in relieved manner! "T-Thank you Deku! Thank you so- Look out!"

Midoriya peered back and saw the fist of the large Villain was mere meters from his face and-

 _ **BWOOOOOSSSHHH!**_

It stopped mere inches from his face. Midoriya was surprised at not the fist but rather what made the giant villain stop. He was frozen. But not in a beautiful blue ice similar to that of Todoroki. Instead, the ice was jet black in colour, resembling a black, cold death in an abyss.

Midoriya quickly held the citizen behind him in a protective manner, already knowing who was responsible for this. He carried the mother and child into safety with ease, dropping her by the ambulance which came in as soon as the Villain was frozen, before scanning his area for the assailant.

"Ara ara…Deku-kun. You could have blown away the Villain instead of saving the mother and child you know?" A playful voice was heard, followed by a black mist appearing before him. "It was much more faster…"

"Takamagahara…" Midoriya said as a giggle was heard, followed by a lady coming out of the black mist. She stood a bit shorter than Midoriya, and had jet black hair resting on her ankles. She dons a jet black kimono with long sleeves, long enough to cover her entire hand as detailed engraving was seen on the side of the kimono. Her waist was secured with a golden sash and a red string, with a golden bow behind her. Her face, however, was not visible as she had a fox mask with detailed engravings on it.

The lady, or rather Takamagahara, giggled at Midoriya as she stood before him. Midoriya made and all sigh and said, "The safety of the citizen is much more important…"

"But you see-"

" _ **You bitch!"**_

Midoriya and Takamagahara peered back and saw the frozen villain shaking within his icy prison, before completely shattering it with his immense size! Free, the villain lunged towards the two Pro Heroes! Midoriya was all more prepared to react before Takamagahara giggled, standing before Midoriya.

"Leave this to me Deku-kun…" She mused, before Midoriya noticing black ice encasing her right feet, which had comfy looking traditional heels and socks. The way she used her ice Quirk reminds him of Todoroki…before jet black flames erupts from her left side!

Torrents of ice shot out from the ground, encasing the villain once more in blinding speed, before Takamagahara reeled her left hand back before she thrust it forward, unleashing a torrent of fire! The fire blasts the Villain encased in ice, reeling him backward but he refused to give up!

As he stood on his two feet, staggered but not unconscious, he gritted his teeth and prepared to retaliate…only to see a massive ice pillar in front of him! "Look out below people!" A giggle was heard and though the villain was confused, nearby citizens inched further away despite being quite the distance from the scene.

The villain looked up and saw Takamagahara standing on the ice pillar…before dropping down from it. As she fell, she rolled up her sleeves as her palms gave out a small sparkle…before she created explosions from it!

Using her blast recoil, she crossed her arms and spun around in a circular motion as she propelled down at the Villain, grinning as she did that. The villain was clearly in shock. How was she able to use Quirks that resemble Todoroki Shouto and Bakugou Katsuki?! It was nearly impossible unless you have a Quirk that copy's people, and there was another Pro Hero like that!

As she enclosed towards the Villain, the velocity and speed of her spinning increased, before she thrust her palm and-

" _ **HOWITZER IMPAAAAAAACT!"**_

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

Takamagahara blasts away the Villain with massive, missile power impact, similar to Bakugou's special move! As the Villain was smashed streets away, Takamagahara landed in the middle of the road, destruction in her wake as a giggle escaped her lips.

 _ **Pro Hero No. 2 'Takamagahara'**_

 _ **Mamiko Kokone**_

 _ **Quirk: Body Change**_

 _ **Differing from 'Body Supremacy', Mamiko's Quirk enables her to manipulate anything within her body, but only that! Either growing her arms larger, or her legs, or her bodies three sizes, or even her eye colour, skin colour etc etc! However…her true deadly is to change her body right down to her cells, blood type, organs…and even**_ _her Quirk Factor_ _ **and genetic codes.**_ _ **A true deadly warrior as the world's no. 2 Hero! Her personal favorite Quirk to change into is Todoroki Shouto's Quirk and Kurogiri's Quirk! She can even mutate her genes to use multiple Quirks in tandem!**_

"Haaah…maybe I overdid it again?" Takamagahara giggled in an innocent manner, before peering back at Midoriya who face palmed.

"You…could have just froze him over and over…lest you do a massive collateral damage. Kacchan and you are rated as most destructive Pro Hero for a reason!" Midoriya complained, before sighing out. "But thank you. I'm sorry if this is random but could I leave the rest to you?"

"Oh?"

Midoriya tilt his head to the side as Takamagahara peered to the side and saw Midoriya's car amongst the traffic. She giggled, before saying, "Family time huh? Let me land a hand as well…"

Takamagahara turned around, heels clacking before her body grew larger in size, using the Gigantification Quirk! Easily, she carried Midoriya's car to the other side of the debris and fight, before looking down at Midoriya.

"Camie's Bar?"

Midoriya gave a nod as Takamagahara placed the car on the road again, away from the gathering crowds and emergency officers coming in. She shrunk back to her normal size as she said, "Though it's a shame I can't join you. Do have fun Deku-kun."

"Thank you!" Midoriya thanked the Pro Hero, before rushing towards his car once more, apologizing to owners of cars he jumped on. He reached his car within a few seconds before hopping in, turning to face Eri and-

 _ **Chiiiiiiii….**_

He was met with a cold stare from Eri, electing a nervous laugh. "H-Hey…sorry for being late-" Midoriya started but halt himself as he saw Eri looking away. "Eri?"

"I'm not mad about you being late or anything. Just drive!"

"O-Okay…"

As he revved up the engine and rolled down his sleeves again, Eri peered behind the car, slightly sticking her head out of the window and eyed the scene. Specifically Takamagahara. A dark look came into Eri's naturally cute face, not matching one bit.

However, Takamagahara sensed a stare and peered to her side, head cocking to the side and saw Eri giving off probably the most cold stare known to men. The Pro Hero giggled, before doing a tiny wave which was met with a raspberry.

Well someone sure is clingy…

* * *

"S-Sorry…"

"It's okay!" Eri chirped suddenly, dark aura instantly gone the moment they left the street with… _**her**_ in it. "I was just being…pouty…"

Midoriya laughed and pats the head of Eri, earning a pleased sigh from the girl. The two had a moment to appreciate the moment, before Eri sighed out in a happy manner as Midoriya said, "So…tell me in detail…"

"Hmm?"

"How was your first day?"

"Ah!" Eri went, shifting a bit in her sit and eyed Midoriya. "It was really fun!...and scary. Asides the…erm…'logical ruse' Bakugou-san made, it was all a fresh experience. I even helped out the injured students!"

"…Injured?"

"Oh? Didn't you know Bakugou-san made an explosive entrance through the window, clearly attacking us when our guard is at it's lowest?"

"…"

"Oh and I fixed my nose too!"

"…What?"

"Yeah, some kid plowed a desk through the door and…well…you know…" Eri mumbled as Midoriya opt a look of horror. "Oh and Bakugou-san says he won't stop attacking us either! Is this what 'Plus Ultra' feels like?!"

 _ **Kacchan what are you doing?!**_

A bit of panic raised in Midoriya but Eri didn't falter. "But you know what? Despite that he was gruff and pretty much mean, I can tell he's pushing us! I'm just…such a baby in front of other people asides you and Inko-san…"

Eri frowned at the statement, before shaking her head.

"Overall, I think it was a great experience! Scary, but great!"

"W-Well I'm glad you went by uninjured…sort off…"

* * *

Eventually, the two arrived at an intersection where a large building was seen, roughly around three floors high. There was lots of people bustling in and out, and a line was seen within the entrance and a gruff looking bouncer was standing by the entrance, taking notes on lists on the people that came in.

"T-There sure is a lot of people today…" Eri mused and eyed a large electrical sign, stating 'Camie's Bar' on it. The horned girl sighed but felt Midoriya grabbing her hand as she peered to the side, meeting a smile from him.

"Let's have a nice evening yeah? I reserved your favorite spot."

"R-Really?"

"Yep! Now let's go!" Midoriya said in a happy tone and walked together with his adoptive sister. The two walked directly towards the entrance, skipping the line as the bouncer eyed the two. "Get in line Sir." The bouncer said in a gruff tone.

Sure enough, even a Pro Hero visits they have to wait in line, which is how Camie managed to run the place smoothly. Speaking of which…

"Midoriya-kun!" A feminine voice was heard amongst the bar within. Midoriya perked his head up and saw a hand waving at him followed by a woman coming out of the bar. It was Camie! The years certainly has been good on her, growing into a fine woman with her hair now tied into a loose pony tail.

Though she had gone through a rough time in her Academic years, she was now a full fledged Pro Hero, though she was taking a break at the moment to tend to her bar. Anyway, Camie smiled and said, "Come in, come in!" Before eyeing her Bouncer.

"The two is in the list you twat!"

The Bouncer did a double check, before gesturing the two Midoriya's in. "M-My mistake, please get in and enjoy your time here…"

The two quickly went in as Midoriya said, "I have-"

"Reservations on the special floor right? I'll guide you!" Camie chirped, guiding the two as she peered back and did a small smile and wave towards Eri. Of course, the girl latched onto Midoriya, returning the greeting with a small nod as a nervous expression came onto her face.

Maybe it was the crowds but she always felt uneasy around many people. It wasn't the people she disliked, but rather the sense of tight space. It reminded her of that awful room when she was but a child. Sighing, she kept up her pace while fighting off the nauseous feeling she had before they arrived in an elevator.

As the three entered, Camie pushed a button on the highest floor as she said, "So how's life?"

"Usual," Midoriya replied, before eyeing Eri. "She made it into Yuuei by the way."

"Oh? Is that why you're here?"

Eri peered up at Midoriya as he scratched his cheeks. "It was supposed to be a surprise but I wanted to celebrate the moment of Eri getting into Yuuei. Though the journey ahead will be much more tougher, I want to send her off on a good note."

The horned girl's eyes widen with stars, before wrapping her arms around Midoriya, resting her head on his shoulder. "T-Thank you Izu-nii…" She said in a happy tone. "You're the best!"

"What an amazing man~," Camie teased. "Must be lucky living with him."

 _ **Chiiiiii…**_

Camie giggled at the dark stare she got from Eri, before leaning closer towards the girl. "Clingy are you?" The older girl teased and stood straight. "It's understandable," She mused and eyed Midoriya with a gaze which sends shivers and a blush towards him. "I would be too if I were his partner."

Midoriya's face went red as Eri increased her grip on the Hero. The horned girl's staring got even more intense as Camie laughed at the two Midoriya's reactions, before leaning back at the elevator, arms crossed.

"Well teasing aside, congrats," Camie said as she eyed Eri. "You were taken in by Midoriya in quite a young age if I recall…"

"Y-Yes…" Eri said with less hostility, but now cowered behind Midoriya. "I-Izu-nii took me in a year after I was…rescued."

She shuddered at the phantom feelings in her arms and legs, and the memory of _**that**_ man. Camie noticed the uneasy look in Eri as she said, "I'll ask no more. I don't know if you mind but there are some VRP participants today."

VRP, or rather, the Villain Rehabilitation Program. A program created by Midoriya to re educate criminals and villains alike to be able to go back to society, stripped of their horrible past and wrong doings and having a new fresh start. As he says…

" _ **Everyone deserved a second chance."**_

However, it was considered a controversial move by the world, deemed as an extremely dangerous program. Some took years, some took months, but at the end, Midoriya actually proved to be able to make the program a huge success, with some results that is both liked and disliked.

For one thing, though they are free and have a fresh start, it was insisted the participants of the VRP is to be branded, not a mark or anything but something they must always use as a reminder of their deeds in the past. Though Midoriya disliked it, it was the only way to get the government to agree with it.

Currently, only Europe and Asia has applied the VRP program. The brands includes some kind of device, either a strap on the leg, arm, neck etc etc, it serves to be a tracking device to keep track of their movements should they revert back to being evil once more.

Secondly, a tattoo brand, signifying a large 'V' somewhere on their part of the body. However, despite all this, there was a flood of applicants. They don't take in people, but instead it must be the criminals and villains themselves that apply for it, for it is a sign of them wanting to change.

However, certain people were directly approached by Midoriya himself as he believe even the worst of them all could have a change of heart. Of course…asides that one particular silver haired man…

Anyway, Midoriya eyed Eri who made a nod, smiling a bit. "I-It's fine…" She mused slowly. "S-So as long as they don't try anything funny…"

"They are but as nice and clean as a new babe being brought into this world!" Camie explained, earning a sweat drop from the two Midoriya's due to the choice of words. The elevator eventually arrived at the third floor where lots of people were seen moving about, either leaving via stairs, just arriving or simply enjoying the bar nearby. All floors has one thing in common within Camie's Bar. It had a large bar with stools and lots of tables and chairs for dinners. Kids and adults alike was actually enjoying the place!

Anyway, Camie guided the two towards a set of stairs at the end of the room followed by them taking it and into the roof top where there was a glass roof covering their heads. Eri looked in an amazed manner at the glass roof, which was see through, as the stars twinkled below them.

The two Midoriya's we're guided to a secluded sit by the corner as they sat down. Eri felt thrilled at seeing the sky. She had always loved seeing the sky, either it be night or day time. The sky is a reminder to her of what freedom truly felt.

The sensation as she and Midoriya soared through the sky as he battled with the man who tortured her for all her life was still felt within her. It have her goosebumps occasionally as she stared at the sky, but knowing she was here now made her feel safe.

As she eyed Midoriya, he seems to be doing the same thing she did, before he spoke up and said, "Eri…"

"Izu-nii?"

"Congratulations."

"Feh?"

The horned girl eyed Midoriya who smiled gently at her as he held her hand gently. "There is a reason as to why I brought you here," He explained. "It's a celebration. To celebrate of you entering Yuuei."

"I-I don't think it's so special-"

"You've been through a lot and the fact that you still decide to take a job to put other people before yourself is simply admirable, even to me!" Midoriya admitted and smiled at her. "So before we begin this hard journey, we should start off with a precious time together don't you think?"

She smiled instantly.

"Y-Yes!" Eri happily said. So he's trying to make a nice jump start for her? Typical Midoriya. Of course, she blushed as he did a small squeeze at her hands before releasing their grip. Though she wouldn't mind if it had lasted longer, she felt content that he was already doing much for her.

The two had a lively conversation about random things, from Midoriya's youth days, to their antics at home and all the way to heroism and general things. Camie came by to take their order and after ordering, the two continued their conversation until-

"Oh? Midoriya and Eri?"

…?

The two perked their heads up at the mention of heir name and saw a woman on a nearby table. She had long black hair resting at her hips despite being tied up into a circular bun at the back of her head and secured with golden pins and some bangs on her forehead, and a long side bang resting on her shoulder by the left side.

She wore bright red kimono with golden coloured, detailed designs on it. It was secured with a gold sash around her waist with a red string, and a red bow on her back. She wore traditional wooden heels and socks.

Her black eyes scanned Eri, before eyeing Midoriya. Yaoyorozu Momo certainly aged up well into a stunning woman as she eyed the two. With a polite nod and smile, she said, "I just noticed you two were there. It's nice seeing you two."

"Likewise Yaoyorozu-san…" Midoriya greeted back, before scanning her surroundings. "Did you come alone?"

"Shouto is taking Izayoi to the toilet," Momo said with a small sigh. "I swear that girl is so clingy to her father…"

"I-Is that so?" Midoriya said with a sweat drop. It was understandable though. Shouto grew up in a harsh childhood, small wonder he tries his best for his children, though Momo says he spoils them _**too**_ much…

"I'll have you know I do not spoil them _**that**_ much…"

"Papa! I want a piggy back ride!"

"But you just asked for one before…"

"Pretty please?"

"Okay…"

"See?" Momo sighed as she gestured her hand to show Shouto walking towards his wife with a little girl on his back. The girl, Todoroki Izayoi, is the first of three child of Momo and Shouto. As the eldest daughter, in Momo's words, she was pampered and spoiled to oblivion by her father, grandfather and grandmother.

The girl took everything from Shouto, as if a girl version of him was born. With a split white and red hair, and heterochromia eyes. Right down to her serious face expression!

Izayoi took notice of Midoriya and said, "It's Uncle Izuku!" Before she bounced off Shouto prompting the man to create a small ice slide in reflex to safely land the girl down as she bolted towards Midoriya. Shouto grumbled and sat down as he eyed Momo.

"I swear this girl…"

"Gee I wonder what made her _**that**_ spoiled…" Momo chimed and eyed Shouto with an obvious stare, though she sighed as he returned a confused look. "Never mind…"

Anyway, Izayoi ran towards Midoriya and wrapped her arms around him as the Pro Hero returned the hug. "It's nice to see you again Izayoi…" Midoriya greeted and-

"Tch…"

"…?"

Midoriya turned towards Eri who eyed Izayoi. Though she didn't held any emotion, nor angry, jealousy or even hatred…it was…just empty. Meanwhile, the head of the horned girl was swarmed with thoughts. Sure, she was clingy towards Midoriya but was she going to be jealous of a kid?

Sighing, she said, "Hello there Izayoi…"

"Ah! It Eri-nee!" Izayoi chirped and noticed the horned girl. "Hello!"

Suddenly her thoughts subsided as she squealed internally at Izayoi's cuteness. Though there was a brief moment of hug, Izayoi immediately felt herself being lifted by Shouto as he sighed. "Sorry for intruding you two…" He apologized in behalf of his daughter as Midoriya shook his head.

"It's fine…"

"She really likes Izu-nii…" Eri mused quietly as the sight of pouting Izayoi made her laugh a bit. "Though it's understandable…"

"That I agree…" Shouto chuckled a bit and carried his daughter back to their sit as he said, "Now I don't want anymore running okay? You just ate and I don't want you to get sick or go puking suddenly…"

The sight of the trio having a family made Midoriya smile and Eri eye him quietly. There was another thing that she was curious. Midoriya is a very popular person amongst the society, and even within the Hero's Association. Not to mention the…erm…opposite sex.

Which is why she wonder why he didn't wind up with anyone. She recalled there are certain ladies in his life he spoke fondly off….

"Izu-nii…"

"Yes?"

"When are you…free?"

"I will always have time for you-"

"For yourself?"

"Eh?"

Eri scratched her head, deciding to choose her words carefully lest she ruins the night. "I…um…it's just that I noticed you haven't been…err…having time to yourself?"

"Well I got you to take care off…"

"But I'm going to the Academy soon, and Inko-san has her own routine. Even when not doing Heroics, I don't recall seeing you have time for yourself…"

Midoriya blinked in response, before laughing a bit.

"It isn't that Eri," He explained. "I just have my priorities straight, and I really love my job!"

"Mm…"

Eri made a humble smile and eyed Midoriya again, before nodding as the Pro Hero rubbed her on the head. "Thank you for asking anyway," He said with a smile. "Now then…"

He lifted a glass of water.

"To you entering the Academy!"

Shouto tipped his glass nearby, and so did Momo as Eri smiled at the three. Today marks the day of Eri finally achieving her first step of being a True Hero. Though the journey ahead won't be easy, she will try everything in her power to make it through!

To save people, to stop evil people to make other children to be a victim just like her and to also make Midoriya proud!

This is the story of how she rises to be a great Hero!

* * *

" _ **So normal…"**_

Everyone's thoughts were pretty much the same as they stared at Present Mic before them. English class had settled in and pretty much everyone was a bit bored, or thinking how normal this was. It was still a school after all so normal school studies were still applied.

Even though Present Mic tried to pump the students up, not much we're thrilled save for Eri took the study seriously, before raising her hand to answer a question Mic had asked. Time moved on as lunch settled in, with several Pro Heroes serving the lunch, a high class meal for cheap price!

Anyway, Eri currently sat with Kota on the cafeteria and ate their lunch with a small talk ongoing. Apparently, the two and certain people earned stares due to their black coloured uniforms. While Kota ignored it, Eri felt nervous at the stares from everyone before-

"Hey…you see that?"

…?

Eri perked her head up as Kota momentarily stopped eating his lunch and pointed towards the entrance of the cafeteria. Eri turned around and saw a woman walking towards students to students, specifically the RPP students, and handed them out some kind of document folder.

The woman eventually arrived at Kota and Eri's table as Eri scanned over her. She had pink hair which was tied into a bun and a pony tail though what was easily striking out from her was a pair of fox ears atop her head, orange in colour and nine fox tails, which earned some stares.

She wore a red kimono with white floral patterns and a sash around her waist, though it was a bit loose to give a view of her large bust and her thighs, prompting Eri to be a bit self conscious of herself, though luckily she had white wraps to cover them.

Going to details, she had several syringes and medicine strapped to her thighs. Below, she wore traditional clog sandals and silver coloured bells by the straps. The woman had her eyes closed so her eyes weren't visible as she handed out a black coloured document folder towards the two. And finally, she had a black choker with the insignia 'VRP' on it.

"Orders of the Principle for RPP Students. You are to open this _**after**_ your Heroics studies today and report to the designated location on the folder…" The woman explained as Kota noticed the folders had their names on it. The woman eyed Eri and said, "And to save time, Medical RPP students are to report to me on the Academy's infirmary."

"U-Understood…" Eri said as the woman made a smile and politely nod as she excused herself to pursue other RPP students. The horned girl caught a glimpse of Satoshi receiving one, before she made her way towards her table.

Though she sat on Kota and Eri' table, she sat at the age of the table and silently ate. The two eyed her, before saying, "Satoshi right?"

Satoshi eyed Eri, who had asked her, before silently nodding as she resumed her eating. The horned girl eyed Kota who shrugged in response, not knowing what to do either. "Erm…" Eri started. "I'm Midoriya Eri…and this is Izumi Kota…"

"Yo." Kota sends his short greeting. Satoshi eyed the two once more…before nodding. The two eyed each other again, before shrugging once more.

"Sorry."

"Eh?"

Eri perked her head up and saw Satoshi's stoic face eyeing them with a small sigh. "I'm sorry," She repeated. "I know we belong in the RPP program together so I should have greeted you better…"

"Well it's fine," Eri nervously said, not knowing whether she was correct or not. "I…uuh…"

Kota momentarily flicked a small water bullet towards Eri, electing a pout from the girl as he said, "She means that some people have trouble communicating so it's understandable…"

"I can speak for myself thank you very much!"

 _ **Flick!**_

"Kya?!"

"It's…precisely that…" Satoshi mused. "I am very happy to be in the same program with you guys…"

Eri sweat dropped seeing what she said doesn't match her expression. Satoshi noticed this and said, "It's the nature of my Quirk…"

"Oh?" Kota mused and leaned in. "Can you explain?"

"Body Supremacy," Satoshi explained. "I'm…uuh…different from my family. Mine came out of nowhere…"

"Just like me…" Eri mused quietly as Satoshi sighed a bit.

"My Quirk makes me…inhuman. I am able to unleash the human body's maximum potential with no drawback whatsoever, example…" Satoshi explained and lifted her finger, before her fork suddenly floated and went attracted towards her finger!

"Maximizing the body's magnetic mechanism to make myself to be able to attract metal...or…"

Her eyes glowed red and fired a small laser towards the table! After that, she raised a second finger as it was set ablaze!

"Enabling the body's heat density to make fire or fire lasers from my eyes…"

She eyed her fork, before it floated around her.

"Or the human's psyche…"

She lifted the table with a single hand.

"Or strength, speed, intelligence…"

She stabbed the fork on her arm, though it broke in half.

"Hardening the skin to the absolute highest form to even withstand extremely powerful impacts…

She used the broken form to stab herself again, this time she bled but her wounds rapidly closed.

"Oh and I can rapidly regenerate too…"

She eyed her surroundings.

"Maximizing sight and hearing…you get the point now do you?"

…

…

…

Eri and Kota eyed the girl with stunned expression as Satoshi made a stoic giggle.

"Haha…"

"Err…you said something about communication trouble?" Eri questioned as Satoshi nod.

"Such as the nature of my Quirk, so does my emotions affect me," Satoshi explained. "If I'm happy, it'll be to a point of extreme happiness, or even crazed happiness. If I'm sad, I'll enter a hard depression, or regret to the point of self wallowing, anger to the point of blind, murderous rage and etc etc…"

"Oh…my…"

"That's why I stabilize my emotions…" Satoshi said as she eyed Kota and Eri seriously. "I am truly happy to have explain this to you…" She continued with a stoic face. "Yay…"

" _ **It makes her as if she's actually not happy about it!"**_ Kota thought with a sweat drop. He shook his head and said, "At any rate…thank for opening up to us…"

"I assume we would be working together a lot so I figured I should do it…" Satoshi explained and lowered her head a bit. "To start of all over, I am Satoshi…"

"Izumi Kota," Kota himself repeated and raised his hand as small amounts of water dripped out. "I guess for future's purpose, I'll be explaining my Quirk. It's 'Water Generation'. I can generate water from my body to by liking, and manipulate it on how it could go…"

"Like in the Quirk Apprehension Test'?"

"Yep."

Satoshi scanned Kota, before nodding to herself. "Understood," She said towards him and eyed Eri. "And what about you?"

"U-Um…M-Midoriya Eri…" Eri said slowly, feeling a bit nervous from the gaze received from Satoshi. "I uuh…had 'Rewind' from my Quirk. Do you know Pro Hero Deku's exploit against the…The Eight Precepts of Death?"

"I am. It was one of his amazing features as a Hero in Training right?"

"I-Indeed…" Eri said with a smile, remembering the time he saved her. "I am…uuh…the little girl he saved that day…"

"Ah…" Satoshi mused, recalling Midoriya helping a girl in the newspaper she read. "So how does your Quirk works to be exact?"

"I can…'Rewind' things back to it's primal state…or so Izu-nii says…" Eri mused and picked a fork. "It used to only work on humans but I think I can go onto inanimate objects and…uuh…the particles around me."

"Define particles.

"Rewinding the particles of the human body for it to move backwards…or everything around me…"

"Time?"

"N-Not exactly…" Eri sighed. "I-I'm not too confident on doing it. I'd rather use my Quirk to heal rather then go on the offensive…"

Satoshi eyed Eri once more, before silently nodding. "I get the gist of it, like on our first day of the Academy right?"

"Y-Yes…"

Satoshi nods once more, satisfied before doing another stoic expression. "It's nice to meet you guys, Satoshi says with a smile…"

"Geh?"

"I figure it's better to let people know of my expression?"

 _ **A natural airhead!**_

* * *

The trio left the cafeteria once the bells rung and went into class. There was to be one more class before the anticipated Foundational Heroics. They made their way into classroom and took their sits and awaited their next teacher.

It was a solid five minutes before they heard a voice from the door, and apparently, it seems to be a hushed whisper between two people. "Are you fuckin' sure this is okay?! What if they freak out?!" The first voice said, a bit deep signifying a man.

"It's fine, I'll even be here to supervise for the day. Trust me…"

The second voice, by Eri, was easily recognizable to be Midoriya's voice. Eri made a thinking face. Assuming this teacher was scared for a reason, and needed Midoriya to be there, he must be someone who had a horrible past, or someone within the VRP program. Maybe he was a former crook or even someone amongst the old Villain League?!

Anyway, the door opened and it was Midoriya who entered first, dressed in a dark green suit and red bowtie as he opts a small smile. "Hello there," He greeted, electing some excited smiles from some students, before he walked in with a man in tow.

The man had blonde hair which was a bit spiky and wore a black head band around his forehead, next, he wore a dark purple shirt with it's sleeves rolled up and a loose red neck tie, black slacks and black formal shoes.

He gave of a gruff type of teacher impression as Midoriya stood in front of the class. Eri took notice of a black leg strap on the man's left ankle with the insignia 'VRP' on it. _**"Just like that fox lady earlier…so he's a former villain…"**_ Eri thought, a bit nervous.

Midoriya smiled and said, "Students, I would like to present you your History Teacher…"

"Y-Yo…" The man greeted nervously, before eyeing Midoriya. "Shit man, I don't think they like me already!"

Everyone sweat drop despite not doing anything as Midoriya smiled and said, "Why don't you write your name and job on the board? That gives a sense of greeting and clearing up lest we have trouble of explaining things…"

The man eyed Midoriya, before sighing heavily. "I swear how does Himiko does it so casually…"

The man wrote on the board, each sentence of word bringing a widen eye from everyone, before he settled the chalk down and sighed as he side stepped and presented the board to everyone.

 _ **VRP Program Hero 'Twice'**_

 _ **Bubaigawara Jin**_

 _ **Quirk: Double**_

 _ **History Teacher of Yuuei Academy**_

…

…

…

"Wasn't he with the League of Villains?!" A student exclaimed in shock as everyone went into an alarmed mode, some even prepared their Quirk in a defensive posture as Midoriya sighed and raised his hand.

"Settle down everyone, rest assure, he is _**not**_ a Villain anymore…" Midoriya sighed and present Jin. "If you would…"

"…Err…hello there," Jin mused in an awkward manner. "As you can read, name's Bubaigawara Jin, or a VRP Program Hero 'Twice'. I was formerly associated with the League until…they fixed me up…"

"Fixed?" A student raised their hand as they spoke, apparently this particular student didn't seem to mind Jin's presence. It was the silver haired girl that Eri met during her initiation test, when she changed in the changing room.

"And you are…?" Jin asked slowly, slightly happy someone wasn't put off by his presence. The girl stood up and gazed at Jin, her blue pastel coloured eyes gazing at him. She wore the uniform a bit different, with a vest instead of a blazer and the sleeves were short, and she had her arm guards present as well. She also had two blue pastel coloured hair clips on her hair, grey in colour, one on the left side and the other on the right.

"Monika." The girl, or rather 'Monika', replied.

"Monika…?" Jin asked back.

"Just Monika."

"I see…" Jin said and took a deep breath. "What you guys are about to learn is extremely important in the society today hence why I was picked as a teacher, with I myself being part of it…"

"History of the VRP program?" Monika asked and earned a nod from Jin.

"I uuh….did a lot of horrible things in my past, and I know I can't do much to fix it but…the Program gave me a chance…"

Jin eyed Midoriya.

"And it's all thanks to Deku-san here…"

" _ **The human mind, despite evil and given enough time, does have a chance to change a new leaf if given a chance as well…"**_

Everyone blinked at the voice in their head, signifying Midoriko spoke up a bit.

" _ **Maybe that's what happen to Bubaigawara-sensei?"**_

"More or less…it's quite complicated…" Jin mused, before taking a deep breath. "And hence forth, as of today, I'll be a part of the institute as your History Teacher!"

Some students looked neutral, and even a few more looked intrigued or interested, however, most looked either disdainful or uncomfortable. Jin took notice of this, but made a determined face as he wrote on the chalkboard.

 _'History of the VRP Program'_

"Is anyone aware of the VRP program?" Jin questioned his new students. Most of them remained silent, a fact that made Midoriya quite sad a bit, before a hand raised up. It was a girl. Her thin eyebrows were scrunched up, a sign of her taking the lesson seriously as she eyed Jin with her dark brown eyes.

She had messy pixie haircut, black in colour and light warm ivory skin tone. She wore the Academy uniform normally save for spats below. Jin perked his head up, a bit happy someone knew of the subject as he said, "Care to explain to the class?"

"Um…I've only watched it from Television but here's what I know…" The girl mused and opts a thinking face. "The VRP program was spearheaded by Midoriya Izuku, or rather, Pro Hero 'Deku' just before his inevitable clash against the Leader of the League of Villains, Shigaraki Tomura."

She eyed Jin who made a nod to make her continue again.

"It was a program in the belief that Deku has, that people always has a second choices. It was deemed naïve until a former Villain helped him in the operation to go against Shigaraki Tomura, and also the one responsible to make Deku's metallic arm. After several years of the program starting, the second Villain approached the VRP program."

"With that being me." Jin added.

The girl made a nod and said, "With the help of many medical scientist and some unique Quirk, they…erm…'fixed' you up?"

"I had brain problems…"

The girl sweat dropped at the sulking action he did as he cured himself into a ball in the corner.

"Anyway, soon after Bubaigawara-sensei's applicant, a flood of applicants was received. It took some years to fully rehabilitate Villains and Criminals alike, until the inevitable program which enables the VRP applicants to partake jobs in society again."

The girl frowned as she continued-

"Yet the society wasn't just ready to accept them. Nearly all were discriminated or disdain, yet most of them were successfully rehabilitated. The longest rehabilitation session was a record of ten years…"

Jin did a small clap as he had tears leaking from his eyes in a comedic manner, eyeing Midoriya. "Deku-san!" He bawled and gave a thumbs up. "I think I found my calling as a teacher!"

"I-Is that so?"

"Right on man!" Jun said in a newly energetic manner, before eyeing the girl. "What's your name lil' miss?!"

"Morita," The girl said with a smile. "Morita Naoki."

"Mm mm…" Jin nodded, eyes closed, before spinning around and gave Naoki a thumbs up with both of his hands in an exaggerated manner. "Right on Morita-san!"

And then turned to Midoriya again.

"I like her already!"

Everyone sweat dropped at his vigor but remained cautious. The class eventually resumed with basic history lessons on how Quirks came seeing it was their second day and Jin didn't want to tax them with uneasiness of his presence.

It was a realistic situation, so he can't force everyone to accept him straight away. As History lesson came to an end, Jin bowed and excused himself with Midoriya staying behind with a smile. "So glad everything went well…" He mused, before eyeing Class 1-A who seemed to be rather excited.

"Now then…I believe that you all know what's the next lesson is going to be…"

" _Yeah!"_

" _Woop!"_

" _Let's do this!"_

" _Kya!~ Deku is so cool up close!"_

" _ **Watch out bastard!"**_

…

…

…

Eh?

Midoriya blinked at the sudden booming voice followed by-

 _ **Boom!**_

"Guh?!" Midoriya flinched and swatted his hand as the classroom's door exploded, propelling it towards him, though Midoriya easily swat it aside, destroying the door in half. Everyone marveled at the sheer reflex and strength Midoriya displayed, though his face seemed just as confused as they were.

The classroom peered at the door and eyed Bakugou standing here, his hands letting out small sparks as an un-amused face expression was seen. "Damn…" He went. "I missed."

"What do you mean you missed?!" Midoriya retorted as Bakugou grinned and eyed his students.

"Alright little shits, ya' see that? That's my second attack already, though you were lucky Deku was here. I won't be going easy next time!"

 _ **You call that going easy?!**_

As the students looked mortified, Eri shook a bit. If blasting a door towards his students was considered easy, then she feared what will he do in the long run…

* * *

Midoriya shook his head at Bakugou's attack. Looks like Eri wasn't kidding after all. Anyway, he eyed his students and said, "Alright then class, we have prepared a new equipment room in tandem with the Research Department so you can make final adjustments to your hero costumes."

" _Hell yeah! Our hero gears!"_

" _I wonder if my design seemed to creepy?"_

" _I think this will go swell, Satoshi says with a happy tone."_

Rounds of excited talking was heard, before Midoriya coughed to gain attention. "And students of the RPP program, please remember to check out the folder that was sent to you," Midoriya explained. "You will be receiving extra lessons whilst class will resume normally."

"So will we miss some subjects and/or lessons?" Kota said as he raised his hand.

Midoriya shook his head and said, "No, you will receive extra lessons at the end of the day."

"So we have extra workload?"

"And receive lessons in advance as well."

"So let me get this straight…" Sora suddenly spoke up, earning a small annoyed gaze from Kota. "The students of the RPP Program is to go do extra Heroics Lessons _**after**_ their Foundational Heroics Lessons, _**then**_ they will stay back to catch up on the remaining subjects of the day, and receive lessons for _**future**_ lessons ahead of everyone?"

Midoriya simply made a nod.

"Isn't that…"

"Beneficial for them?" Midoriya interjected politely. "Indeed it is, though taxing, they will soon be accustomed to it. It is one of the hardships when selected as an RPP, yet the rewards will be extremely beneficial in the long run. Good eye Takuechi-kun."

Eri eyed Kota who gave a thumbs up, followed by eyeing Satoshi who nodded at her. At the very least, she wasn't alone in this one! She made a determined face, before saying, "Understood!"

Though she knew she was going to go through a much harder time compared to other students, she too sees it as a self lesson. There isn't any short cut nor an easy way to becoming a Hero!

Seeing her determined face, Midoriya couldn't help but felt relieved. He did worry for her, but her passion to help others overshadowed the horrible things she went through in her childhood. With a nod, he said, "Now get dressed up! The new equipment room is the next building to the left of the Main Academy Building. Be sure to report to the one in charge over there!

* * *

" _W-Woah…"_

" _I think 'room' is an understatement…"_

" _Look at them go!"_

" _So we have our own section or something?"_

" _Look the ones over there!"_

" _They look hot…"_

" _I hope we can fit in…"_

Eri couldn't agree more.

As her classroom arrived within the new 'Equipment Room', it was definitely a surprise for them. For one thing, it was it's own building compared to a simple 'room and locker', or so she heard from Midoriya's stories.

As he stated as well, lots of people were bustling in and out, some being seniors, some were even a staff, and Eri spotted black uniformed students as well. As they entered the building, they took notice of a person sitting nearby.

Male, he seemed to be lazing off seeing he had a cigarette in mouth and was leaning lazily on a chair. He had grey hair and eyes which rested just below his ears. His dull grey eyes were behind black framed glasses with a tiny…antenna of sorts. Finally, he wore a black shirt over a black blazer, same coloured slacks and shoes beneath a white lab coat.

The man took notice of them, opening his mouth and was about to speak but-

" _ **Look out Sensei!"**_

"…?"

 _ **Booom!**_

A loud explosion was heard followed by a _**cannonball**_ zooming in on the man. He seemed unfazed as he stood up…and face the direction of the cannonball.

"Damn!"

 _ **Choom!**_

Wind pressure was felt as Satoshi instinctively rushed in towards the Sensei in an attempt to push him away but he merely opened his mouth and leaned _**towards**_ the cannonball.

"I'll-!"

 _ **Crunch!**_

"…Make it?"

 _ **Crash!**_

Satoshi crashed onto the wall next to the Sensei, though she was unfazed as she quickly regained herself, but found herself stunned at the sight before her. The Sensei…had the cannonball on his mouth. Eri and her classmates looks flabbergasted at the sight as the man merely crunched off the cannonball promoting it to explode on his face as he was knocked back the wall behind him.

"Ah…" He went, face black and hair messy. "I forgot cannons explode. Left a bad taste on my mouth too…"

 _ **Kirie Isaac**_

 _ **Quirk: Power Jaw**_

 _ **Kirie has the jaw power of a beast! The skeleton of his jaws are insanely powerful, powerful enough to bite off even the hardest of steel! Though it is indeed powerful, his stomach and throats remains the same so he should be careful on what he eats! Also, he has never lost a tooth in his life! He can also stretch open his mouth to an extraordinary length!**_

"Kirie-sensei!" A random student with cannon on his shoulders came by. "Are you okay?!"

"Never better…" Kirie mused lazily, though he clicked his tongue. "But can you get an ice pack and a really cold drink? My tongue and throats feels like it just exploded just now…"

And then he peered towards Satoshi.

"Great job lass, you have a fast reaction time compared to your other classmates…"

He gazed at Class 1-A.

"Bakugou's kids huh? Never would have thought that he would take in students, and a full class at that…" Kirie mused and turned around. "Listen, in here, just cause' we're doin' the supportin' doesn't mean ya' can think of us as servants. Though sure, you may be the star roles of the future but we're the ones who keeps things runnin', go it?"

"Understood!"

Everyone replied simultaneously as Kirie nods his head. "Normally, Hatsume-senpai would be the one to guide ya' guys over but unfortunately she's away at the moment. Just follow me and get lets get ya' kids suited up yeah?"

* * *

Kirie led Class 1-A deeper into the building, before they arrived in a large door with metallic grates. He pressed a nearby button before the sounds of metal moving was heard. After a few seconds, the metallic grates opened up and revealed a very large elevator.

"After Yuuei went down even further in reputation, we lost most of our lands, with only three battle grounds and a large ass stadium remaining," Kirie explained as everyone got in. He pressed a buttoned and continued, "So to make up lost space, we made things go underground. Rest assured, these are available at all times…to RPP students and staff."

"Tch….special dogs…" Sora voiced out his annoyance as Kota rolled his eyes at the statement.

"With teachers busy, the RPP students is exactly third in power over the Academy, right after Vice Principle and senior Pro Hero staff, which in turn is obviously under the Principle himself."

"Midoriya-san," Kirie spoke up, earning attention of Eri. "You are the 'Cross' of the RPP, therefore, you will have a standard pass to go where normal students aren't allowed to go to, as well as direct pass to the Academy's medical library…"

Then he eyed Satoshi and Kota.

"Same to you two, a standard staff pass and a special pass for your respective rolls. Satoshi will get access to the combat sessions of Seniors and Staff alike whilst Kota will have access to the Academy's important meeting, discussion and archive of documents."

"Why the intense privileges?" A random student asked.

Kirie scratched his head and said, "To be frank, when the Academy had a declining state and immense backlash from the society, Bakugou-senpai was beyond pissed. He stated that time was different, and it wasn't anyone's fault that the Academy, or even the hero society had some mashups."

Then he sighed.

"Not to mention the tragic fallen that occurred when battling Shigaraki Tomura…"

Eri took notice of a heavy tone he used, before he brushed it off and said, "But putting that aside, to answer your question, the RPP program was created to give a certain choice of students extra work. These students are personally picked, believed to have extra potential that requires a more…extra push."

He made three fingers.

"Those who excels in Support that requires a more frequent and intense moments so that they wouldn't fall back, those who excels in combat where a mere simple Foundational Heroics a day isn't enough to maximizing their potential, and finally, those who excels in aura of charisma and leadership, requiring the strained condition to push or awaken that hidden ability in."

Then he looked at the RPP students in particular.

"However, such activities comes with both benefits and it's hardship. You are treated with more expectations compared to others, a testament on how well you can do under pressure, then you will have privileges to be treated like a Staff along with it's benefits…however, you will also be pushed to the out most brink of your limits, more extra lessons, less resting time. All in a day's work of a hero no?"

Then he sighed again.

"We won't lie though. There is a share amount of Quirk with even devastating effects that require more careful handling, that and this is Yuuei's final year as an Academic institute so we're pushing with everything we've got. Do not let us down for you are the final generation that this Academy will ever release…unless some kind of miracle can help us of course, for both the RPP students and the normal ones."

 _ **Ding!**_

"And it looks like we're here!"

Eri and her classmates perked their heads up and up as the elevator came to a fault, before the metallic grates opened a bit.

"Floor – 1." Kirie mused as the grates opened to reveal a long hallway with several splitting directions. One was going left with a 'Fist' metallic crest above it. The other was going right, with a 'Hammer' above it, and finally, one was going in the middle, with a 'Barcode' above it.

"This floor is designed for First Years only. The 'Fist' represents the Heroics Department, with another hallway splitting for Class 1-A and 1-B. The 'Hammer' is for the Support Department, despite having their own lab above, this here is where they store their Hero Costume and/or gears. The final one is for General Education Department. As you can see, each hallway will split into more hallways for more diversions, with signs for easy guiding."

He gestured the students to walk ahead.

"My stop is here. Good luck on your first day. And remember…"

He eyed the students with a small lazy like smile.

"From here on out, you're all Heroes."

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

Before we begin, here is a list of OC's to keep track on. I'll be doing this at the end if every chapter. Also, I will only list the ones that has been introduced **by name**. I'll put a more detailed tag once they have been mention by name.

* * *

 **Introduced in Chapter 3**

 ** _Takeuchi Sora | Quirk: Polarity_**

 ** _Ernie Bernstein | Quirk: Liquid Body_**

 ** _Lily de Aisenford | Quirk: Particle Manipulation_**

 ** _Midoriko Shigai | Quirk: Psychic Body_**

 ** _Hajime Karna | Quirk: Exoskeleton_**

 ** _Satoshi | Quirk: Body Supremacy_**

* * *

 **Introduced in Chapter 4**

 _ **Mamiko 'Takamagahara' Kokone | Quirk: Body Change**_

 _ **Monika | Quirk: Unknown**_

 _ **Morita Naoki | Quirk: Unknown**_

 _ **Unknown VRP Pro Hero (Lady with Fox Ears | Quirk: Unknown**_

It may seem rude to place Fox Lady with an unknown name, but I can't stress this enough how easy it is for people to forget an OC. I meant no disrespect to the creator! Like I said, it helps the reader to keep track of OC's as this is a fuckin' heavy OC story.

Again, I meant no disrespect!

* * *

Whew, that was another info-bomb chapter. Next chapter will feature more combat and the hardships faced by an RPP students. It's a good rewards program, but it pushes a student to act like they were a Pro Hero.

It may seem harsh but it's an honest program. More story hints will be dropped and explained in due time. And to end this note, remember, as of now, there isn't a deadline for the OC Submission.

There is a preset format of the submission form in my profile if you're interested. Again, I will not tell you whether they're accepted or not unless asked.

Till' then munchkins, I'll see you guys on the next update!


End file.
